Autobots meet two Halfa twins: The Phantoms
by Dragon260
Summary: Post Movie and TUE. Danny Phantom and his twin sister, Alex, ended up in a different dimension after their family died in the explosion. In a bad shape they ended up in Ratchet to escape a small group of men. What chaos would come with the Halfa twin?
1. Chapter 1 EDIT

**EDIT: I just recently came back to read my story again, to pick up where I left off, and to remember how the story went, since it had been such a long time since I last update.**

**But…I quite appalled at the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes that the first chapter held. Frankly, my brain turned into a melted pile of slag after reading the first chapter, especially the first PARAGRAPH!**

**So, before I get to the new chapter, I'm re-editing my chapters until it comes to my satisfactory. But if anyone is willing to be my beta, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**--------------------**

Well I watched Transformer recently; as a matter of fact I bought it. I've been a Transformer fan since it first came out and I am also a Danny Phantom fan as well for a while. So while I was reading some Transformer fanfiction and I had this sudden thought of doing a crossover of Danny Phantom and Transformer with a slight twist and it will continue to bug me until I do a crossover. I don't care if you don't read and review but they would be appreciated none the less, but flame will still not be appreciated at all.

Ok the slight twist would be that Danny Phantom/Fenton would have a twin sister name Alexandra 'Alex' Fenton, and she would be a Halfa like her twin brother, the only difference between the two is that Alex has always the ability to feel emotion, an empathic if you would call it, even before when she got here Phantom powers. A small power that is completely useless in some cases and useful in others.

The story takes place after the Ultimate Enemy in Danny Phantom and about a few weeks after the Allspark incident in Mission City.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly Danny Phantom and Transformer do not belong to me, but I don't mind really.

Two unknown signals

Optimus Prime sighed, well, more like the cleansing of air filter that sounds like a human sigh. The past few weeks had been rather chaotic; the death rate in Mission is, surprisingly, low. But it doesn't mean that the meetings with the Secretary of Defense and the gov't of the US are easy. And they decided to keep everything a hush-hush.

Sometimes Optimus wondered how Prowl, his 2IC, handled all of the _slagging_ paperwork.

He _hates_ paperwork. Loathes them.

_Someone needs to shoot the slagger who even invented the term _paperwork_,_ Optimus thought in his rare moment of cursing. He noticed that he wasn't the only one to feel that way. Keller also grumbled something about the load of paperwork that he has to do right before their conversation ended on the phone.

At this point of time Optimus decided to relax by keeping a low profile in his alt form in the junk yard, his semi truck looking innocent (but not exactly inconspicuous) in custom flame paint next to a yellow emergency pick up hummer with red stripe (also an eyesore). Then he was startled as his audio receptors pick up a sound that resembles a ripping fabric. Immediately he scanned the general area to find out what was it that made the disturbance.

Only to have the yellow hummer get the result first as he spoke to Optimus through the com link.

"_Optimus I pick up a disturbance on my scanner very much like Skywarp's teleport, only a bit different. But it disappeared a second later, but then I picked up two unknown signals where the disturbance appeared."_

Optimus, not wanting to speak out loud, spoke through his com link, _"Thanks Ratchet, do you have any idea what it is, and is it friendly or hostile?"_

"_Not sure, but it's mostly definitely not that slagger Skywarp if that's what you're asking,"_ Ratchet replied dryly, _"but it's only about 7.2 yards southeast from here."_

"_Well have to wait, because my scan came told that there are some humans nearby."_

Ratchet shifted on his shocks, a bit uncomfortable,_ "The two signals appeared near the group of those humans, and moving."_

"_Well have to wait Ratchet, we will not show ourselves unless absolutely necessary. Even then I must stress that we don't show ourselves." Just think of the paperwork to go with that. _Optimus thought with a spark of annoyance.

He'd prefer facing a death match with his good 'ole evil overlord of a brother, than to sit down with a tower of paperwork needing to be signed, teetering, ready to bury the Autobot Commander alive.

"_Yes sir."_

"_Optimus out."_

"_Ratchet out."_

Optimus heard the com link closed off and waited.

------------------

A couple of yards away a barely visible shimmer rippled the very air, until it violently sliced through with a bright white light, and a strange swirl of green and purple vas plainly visible to see if anyone was around, and two figures flew out of the weird array of misty swirls, making them land in an ungrateful heap, green and purple mist trailing after their figures. Groaning the smaller of the two rose to her feet, showing intense and pained crystal blue eyes behind disheveled and burnt wavy black hair. She directed her blue eyes to a stirring figure below her.

"Danny. Are you alright?" Her whisper was strained in pain.

The figure below her, Danny, groaned and chocked a bit in pain, whether it be emotional or physical. "….I'm alright…."

The girl shook her head feeling Danny's intense emotion crashing through her in waves; anger, pain, depression, frustration, and finally defeat._ No, you're not. We're not, I don't think we'll ever be 'alright.'_ She knelt down by him and pulled him up to a standing position. Danny sighed, his partially burnt straight black hair overshadowing his same intense and pained crystal blue eye. His gaze still looking downward, he muttered, "….Thanks Alex…"

"Lets go, we need help. I don't think where in our own world anymore." The girl, Alex, chocked back a sob that threatens to escape her, instead her eyes tear up, "Oh God, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, mom, dad…Even Mr. Lancer!" with each name her voice wavered, quieting to a whisper and her tears finally falling in rivers. Her body racked with sobs, and she was barely able to reign in the hyperventilation, threatening to rear its ugly head and make her pass out.

Danny, with his arm around Alex, limped along with her, with his gaze still looking downward. His arm around Alex's shoulder tightens with each name.

Then Alex abruptly stopped. And Danny only lifted his head slightly when he heard laughter.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, boys."

Alex and Danny spun around and saw three men. Punks, rebels, drug-dealers, Alex didn't care what they were, but what she did know is that they meant harm and all three were radiating lust, hunger for some violence and…other things, and the emotion stabbed painfully through her heart and mind. She looked at them in the eyes, and boy she did not like what she saw. Danny did not like it either as his eyes flashed neon green. But they were in no shape to fight three men, three grown men with weapons. They were suffering serious wounds, although not life threatening, serious none the less, they were hungry, and they were far too low on energy. So they did the only option left open for them.

They ran, and right in the direction of two Autobot in disguised of a semi truck and the emergency pick-up hummer.

--------

Ratchet, an Autobot known to be a chief medical officer, kept his sensors strong on the two moving signals, so to say the least he was surprised to see the two unknown signals were two hurt teenagers running and limping frantically towards him. Then they went around him to his back, the female pleaded in a whisper in a high pitched keen along the way, "Please be open, please be open, please please please please." Then three men rounded the corner, _probably chasing the two injured teen_ Ratchet thought as the two went inside of him.

------

Alex let out a breath of relief when the back doors were in fact unlocked, then she scrambled inside with Danny and closed the door with a quiet 'snap'. She then scrambled to put a limp Danny on her lap held on tightly to the last person she cares about in this world, tightly closed her eyes, whispering a mantra in her head, hoping that the punks won't find her and her brother.

Danny closed his eyes, the pain and exhaustion finally catching up to him as he succumbed to darkness.

--------

Optimus, in a simple word was shocked as much as Ratchet when he saw that the two signals were two injured teens. The two teens scrambled inside of Ratchet and quietly shut the door when three males round the corner. One, presumed the leader of the trio, spoke, "Damn, they're fast."

"Where do you think they went to, boss?"

"The hell if I know, just get the girl, she's mine first. Do what the hell you want with the boy. I don't give a rat ass about him."

The third one who hasn't spoken tapped his leaders shoulder. The leader directed his gaze to him and saw him pointing at the shuddering flamed semi with a leering grin. The leader, catching on, grinned as well. So they crept towards the semi truck with anticipation and glee. The leader silently pointed the two to go on the other side of the truck's door, getting ready to whip it open to grab the two teens that were not inside.

Optimus instantly knew that he did not like the three humans as the talked about what they want to do the two injured teens; he shuddered at their implication on what they want to do with the girl. Optimus waited until they were besides his doors getting ready to open it. Then, fast as a blue and red blur, Optimus swung open both of his doors with such force that the three males went flying twenty feet away in opposite direction with a loud _CRACK_.

All three landed unconscious.

"Optimus…."

"I know Ratchet; keep still until they both sleep. Then we will go to the Hoover Dam base."

Ratchet waited, the male is already in deep stasis, but the female is clutched the male in a vice grip, muttering incoherent words under her breath. Ratchet did a scan on both of them, and sighed. It's taking every ounce of his energon fuel to restrain himself from helping them. They both have numerous bruises, cuts, burns, broken bones, and a couple of muscle tearing. It's going to be a long night, Ratchet thought.

And a long night it was.

--------

It wasn't until four am that the female finally nodded into deep stasis.

"Optimus the female is asleep now."

"Good, now let's go to the Autobot base. And contact Bumblebee and his charge, Sam."

"Yes sir."

Ratchet did another scan to see if they got any worse, but to his immense surprise, they were healing at an accelerated rated even faster than he anticipated in humans. As a matter of fact the bruise is already deep purple with a bit of greenish tint on the edge, looking to be a day old already. They were healing twice as fast then they should. Their heart rates were slower than average, signaling how fit they were in fitness, but it became erratic and their fear increased. _Nightmares_ he thought as he drove off towards their base. The girl clutched to the male harder as their nightmares continued. But it slowly subsided and their heart rate returned to normal.

Ratchet made a mental note to scan them better when they reach to the base. But first he had to make contact to Bumblebee.

---------

Sam Witwicky was about to kiss Mickeala when he was rudely waken when a high beam light from Bumblebee flashed to his eyes. He squinted his eyes, jerked his blanket over his face and grumbled. He is most definitely NOT a morning person. A few more seconds went by and Bee still had not let off the light. Sighing, Sam stumbled towards Bee like a zombie moaning "_brains_" "What is it Bee, it's" Sam paused to check his watch, "four _frigging _in the morning."

"Ratchet called, says it's urgent. I don't know what it is but he wants to meet us at the base."

Sam now wide awake, nodded, "Alright, I'll be down in a sec." Sam got dressed quickly as he could, thanking under his breath that his parents went to Hawaii for two weeks, and rushed outside to his yellow Carmaro.

"Has any Autobots made landfall?" Sam asked as he sat in the driver seat.

"I doubt it, but we can't be sure unless we get there."

They drove off in a screech of tires waking up a couple of early birds and light sleepers.

--------------------

Well this is it, the first chap….well more like an opening of my story.

Like I said a review would be nice. Please don't kill me if I'm killing some of the characters personality, but I'm using the 2007 Transformer movie as reference.

This will just be a story for my benefit, but if you guys like it then I'll consider putting more effort into the story.


	2. Introduction: What The Hell!

Cool, I got some positive feedbacks here. _squeal_ THANK YOU!! Well anyways, _ahem_, I would like to thank the following reviewers;

**VampireArgonian92**- Why thank you, I thought of how this story is going to go. But I mostly just thought of the plot right off of the back of my mind. It was only, a story crossover that would bug me until I write it.

**GrimlockX4**- Thanks!

**Skyjacker-** Thanks, I think I may be the first one to do a Danny Phantom and Transformer crossover. I'll try to do my best on making the smallest mistake possible, but I don't have a beta. So you'll just have to bear with me and I'll just do my best. Thanks and enjoy chapter 2!

**SevenStar- **I can only hope that funny chaos will happen between the Phantoms and the autobots, but be prepared to laugh after this chapter because they are in a phase of denial, mourning, etc. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.

Again, thank you my readers for reviewing. Well here's chapter two.

P.S. Happy Halloween everybody!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer or Danny Phantom.

Introduction: What The Hell?!

_You don't get it do you? I'm still here, I still exist. Say goodbye to your humanity, Danny. _

_And goodbye Alex, my dear little sister._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alex shot from her nightmare of her last remaining minutes in her dimension. Her arm went flaying grabbing the nearest person, who happens to be a restless Danny, and lost control of her powers. The result? Both of the Phantoms phased through the med bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud, not realizing that there was a medical officer standing in the doorway, his jaw promptly dropping below ground level, his optic as wide as a beach ball.

"Oowww, Alex!" Danny snapped, rubbing his soar bum. Alex growled back at him, her bum no better off.

Once she got her bearings from the nightmare and the not so subtle fall, she froze, feeling a faint emotion washing over her like weak foamy tides of the ocean. Surprise and shock coursed through her heart and mind, "Shit." She mumbled, Danny gave her a tired yet inquiring gaze. She looked at him, fear evident in her mind, "I think someone saw us loose control of our powers…" Alex then peaked out from under the med bed while Danny muttered under his breath, "More like YOU lost control of your powers." She either didn't hear him or she ignored him but not a nanosecond later she shot back under with a small squeak.

"Shit, Danny we got to run." Then she looked down and saw Danny's leg in a thick, white cast, "Uh, Danny….Your leg is in a cast." Sometimes her mind is slow in the mornings, no matter if the situation life threatening or not, and when her mind finally processed that Danny can't run she cursed fiercely under her breath.

"Maybe the thing is nice." Danny turned to face his twin sister and found her face as white as ghost. Danny snorted at the thought. "Alex, wake up, snap out of it and see if this, who or whatever is out there feels any malice towards us."

Alex nodded numbly and took a deep shuddering breath. "He feels none of it, only shock and weariness.

------------

Ratchet has seen many things in his couple thousand years of life, he seen many death, many injuries in position that would be thought not possible, he seen only one autobot that can go invisible right in front of him, survive the twins crazy and 'dangerous' pranks. But never, NEVER would he thought that phasing through solid object was possible, and from two human teenagers none the less.

"_Optimus, you might want to come here."_

"_Coming Ratchet."_

Ratchet had a few minutes to, what did the humans say? Ah yes, he has a few minutes to kill before Optimus comes. In the meantime, he has to coax the two frighten teen out of the med bed.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Ratchet and I'm a chief medical officer. Please, come out of from under the table."

After a few seconds of tense silence there were some shuffling and a distinct sound of plaster dragging across the cement, 'Probably the boy.' Ratchet thought. He knelt down before the two teens, making sure that he seems as small and least imposing to them as possible.

He looked at the one who was injured the most when he brought them in to the med bay. The boy had suffered quite amount of damage to his leg, compound fracture in three places, 18 percent of second degree burns on his left arm and a bit on his neck, four broken ribs, bruise on his head and numerous of other places, 39 deep cuts, and numerous superficial scratches. He had healed at a remarkable rate; his burns are nothing more than pink, silvery scars, which at the rate he was healing would be gone in about one human day. His cuts and scratches are nothing but a whispering hint that they were there. And his ribs and leg would still be tender for another two days. Ratchet made a mental note to tell the boy to take it easy for the next couple of days and remain here for the night.

The girl was better off; two broken ribs, small muscle tear in her left arm and bad sprain in the left shoulder, 10 percent second degree burns on her right side, numerous of bruises and cuts, both deep and superficial. She is healing nicely as well like the boy.

"What are you names?"

The two teens looked at each other for a split second then nodded.

----------------------------

Alex took a hesitant step forward towards the giant robot, "My name is Alexandria Fenton, but please call me Alex." The she tilted her head towards Danny's side, never really taking her eyes off of the giant being.

"Danny…Danny Fenton." Danny sighed in mid introduction. 'Still a bit depressed' Alex reasoned, feeling the melancholy feathery touches in her heart and mind.

Then she looked up, feeling waves after waves of strong yet gentle feeling of power, respect, and curiosity. "Someone's coming." She mumbled softly enough that Danny can hear.

When the new visitor arrived, both Alex and Danny were floored at the sheer size of him. "Whoa…" Danny said, awed. Alex could only stare, doing a great impersonation of a fish.

The giant being slowly knelt down between the two, "I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

------------------------------------

Optimus Prime stared at the two gapping teens, and was a bit surprised at what he saw. Sometimes seeing was believing as he already heard of Ratchets reports on the teens. But from what he read from the World Wide Web, he found it hard to believe at the rate that they were healing without any extra medicine, save pain killers. Sam even said that it was impossible for them to heal that fast. Sam said that he never seen these two kid all his life, so he concluded that they have something to do with the tear.

"Sir may I ask some questions to these two." Ratchet stepped up.

Optimus nodded, "You may proceed."

Ratchet looked at the two, "So you must be brother a sister, right."

The two nodded, "Yes, we're twins." The girl, Alex spoke.

'Please, they better not be like Sunny and Sides.' "Okay, how did you phase through the bed." Optimus whirled his head to Ratchet, looking at him something akin to "what the hell!?" surprise. Alex immediately paled and Danny started stuttering out, "Uh, er, w-whhat do you mean phase through the bed?"

"Please, I saw it happened, and the memory is seared into my memory banks. I would greatly appreciate it if you can tell me what and how did that happen."

Danny glared at his sister, making sure to send her the sarcastic message, "Gee, thank you for screwing up big time," via his eyes and emotion. Alex, paler than sheet, stuttered a weak reply, "We're what the ghost called Halfas."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other. _"Ghost?" "Halfa" _Ratchet looked up ghost in the web and found A ghost is defined as the apparition of a deceased person, frequently similar in appearance to that person, and usually encountered in places she or he frequented, or in association with the person's former belongings. (Wikipedia definition. Do not own) But found nothing about Halfas. "Could you please explain to me what a Halfa is?" Optimus asked.

Alex kicked her brother's uninjured leg, effectively getting a yelp out of him. He glared at her before replying, "A Halfa is half human, half ghost hybrid."

Ratchet concluded that this day can't get any weirder, he can't get anymore surprised from the two 'extraordinary' teens. He smiled grimly, hoping that he didn't just jinx himself.

Only if you knew Ratchet, only if you knew.

-----------------------------

Well here's chapter 2, not much. Stay tune for Chapter three, 'Oh boy.'

Thank you again. Goodnight and Happy Halloween!


	3. To Haunt a Police Car

Thank you my reviewers. Well I got nothing to say other than I don't own Danny Phantom or Transformer.

**GrimlockX4-** Thank you.

**SevenStar- **I'm hoping that the boy and girl twin can be worse, can you imagine what chaos would happen if both twins meet, I'm laughing my ass off at that. Poor, poor Ratchet. Yes Optimus sure thought for a second that Ratchet has gone bonkers. Hehe.

**Yokaichildofthesouth-** Thanks, well here's your wish, I made the chap longer….a LOT longer in my taste…

**Skyjacker-** Thankies!

**TJ7-** Thanks. Meh, I'm trying, but I guess the story has to progress before the character is palatable…

**Of-Light-and-Shadow-** Thanks!

**Soului- **Thanks, I'm glad that you like it.

Enjoy chapter three.

---------------------------

To haunt a police car

Ratchet's CPU circuits are on a verge of being fried, and Optimus is no better off. Ghost! Real live ghost, well two half ghost really. But still, considering what ghost are capable of, having living, breathing ghost is just a staggering concept. There was also a second reason why his CPU is in danger of short circuiting, apparently the twins are real stubborn, but so is he.

Because as of now, they both need to go into stasis for the night, and that means staying physically in bed.

"But we're fine!" Both protested

Ratchet was getting a headache, "I'll strap you guys on the bed if I have to!" He snapped. 'Primus, they are like the twins, oh Primus no.'

Right after he snapped back at the twins, a certain, dangerous, mischievous gleam flickered across their crystal blue eyes, and then as fast as it came, it disappeared replaced by innocent smiles that clearly sent him a hidden message that says, "Oh you will, will you? Come on, I dare you to try that." Ratchet looked back at what he said, at the accidental loss control of powers demonstrated earlier, and cursed, 'Slaggit, if they really are the twins like Sunny and Sides, which I have no doubt on, we are in a whole slag full of trouble.'

Ratchet shuddered to think what would happen if both sets of twins were to ever meet.

"Ok, fine! But just stay in bed for one night, do not get out and wander about. Please."

Wow a pleading from Ratchet, that's rare.

They both opened their mouths again to protest again but Alex promptly snapped it shut and elbowed her brother, who grunted in return. Alex looked at her brother and sent a silent but understandable message that only close siblings could understand that says, "Let's give him a break." She then turned to face the Chief medical officer, "Under several conditions, one: is that we get to go out for several hours when we wake up and get an 'ok' from you, two: the fewer the humans know about us, the better. But you may tell to anyone whole you trust with your life, and three: under no circumstance will any type of gov't know about us and our status. Lord knows we got enough fro the GIW (Guys in White)." She mumbled the last part.

"Good enough for me." Ratchet nodded.

------------------------------

Optimus Prime sent out an urgent message for all Autobots and several humans that he trusts with his life to come to an important meeting soon after he met the Halfa twins.

Bumblebee came with Sam and his girlfriend, Mikeala. Ironhide came with Will Lennox along with Epps. And the last two were Glen, the world's greatest hacker, and Maggie, the Secretary of Defense advisor. Everyone assembles in a circular formation. There was silence for a few minutes as Optimus was waiting for one last Autobot to come.

Not three minutes later Ratchet came through the door muttering something about doom and twins.

Optimus turned to the six humans and asked a question that would throw them off balance.

"What do you know about ghost?"

"Man is this some kind of joke?!" Epps exclaimed as soon as he got his bearings back.

"Believe me Epps, I would not be fooling around if I called this urgent meeting."

"What is a ghost sir?" Bee inquired and Ironhide nodded, feeling a little lost on why they were talking about ghost.

"A ghost is like a dead person's soul who would not pass to the afterlife, meaning he or she remains on Earth wandering for the rest of eternity because of some unfinished business." Sam answered for Bee.

"A spirit with an unfinished business." Lennox summarized. "But what do this got to do with anything, I mean, I don't think you would be asking this just for the kicks."

Optimus nodded, "You're right Will. Approximately 11:38 PM last night, there was a dimensional tear, but it disappeared a split second later. Next we found two teenagers were the result of the dimensional tear."

"Oh so that's why we saw those two teenagers from last night." Sam spoke, "But what does this have to do anything with ghost?"

Optimus nodded, "Everything, it's got to do with everything at this moment." Then he turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, if you will….?"

Ratchet nodded and stepped up a bit, "Thank you, now what I'm going to tell you will be strictly between us. It's really important that you do not bring this information outside of this room, and the gov't must not know about this. This was a promise to those two teens, understood?"

The humans nodded. Ratchet vented his air filter, sounding like a human sigh and then carried on.

"The two teens you saw, Sam, are twins. Their names are Alex and Danny Fenton. And they both are a hybrid of half human and….half ghost."

"Wait a minute! How can they be alive and dead at the same time?! And ghosts are not real!" Maggie exclaimed. Sure she believes in aliens and a computer organism, hell! They're standing right in this room! Giant alien robots! But she does not believe in ghost, much less a human ghost hybrid.

"Oh believe me Maggie, I would have though it physically impossible 'less I saw it with my own optics. Alex, upon waking from what I presumed a nightmare, accidentally lost control of her powers and phased through the medical bed." Ratchet looked up in his memory banks and made a hologram of a girl with messy wavy black hair, covered in sweat and looking a bit pale, violently tossing and turning, then jerking awake with a terrified shriek while frantically flaying her arm around and grabbing a sleeping pale boy who was next to her. What happened next nearly gave Maggie and the rest of the humans a coronary and two mechs with a glitch in their system, the girl and a now startled boy promptly phased through the bed with a loud thud.

There was tense silence as everyone but Ratchet and Optimus tried to process on what the hell/slag just happend.

"Aw sweet! It's like humans with ghost powers!" Glen, at the moment was, for a lack of better word, giddy.

"So when do we meet them?" Mikeala asked, looking between Ratchet and Optimus.

----------------------------------

Alex and Danny are, at the moment, restless. They want to move, walk around (or better yet, fly around) They. Want. Out! But they swore that they would not get out of the bed (Danny grumbles, "Why the hell did you say that?! And I shouldn't have agreed with you." "Shut up or I'll make you dance like a ballerina with a hideous pink tutu" Alex growls back, her thin patience wearing thinner yet.)

So a lack of anything better to do, they both agreed to go to bed, albeit grudgingly.

Morning came and Ratchet walk in the med bay. Immediately he was attacked by questions of "Can we be released, yet?!" and "Can we go now?!" Ratchet scanned them both again and noted (with slight discomfort) that their average body temperature is slightly below normal; a 96.8 degrees f.

"My bio scan indicates that you body temperature is a 96.8, roughly 1.6 degrees off. A small change in temperature can be fatal to humans."

"Um, we feel fine. We have always been cooler than most, we're not going into hypothermia if that's what your worried about." Danny told Ratchet with a slight hesitation, still not used to telling their 'condition' to a stranger, alien yes, but a stranger nonetheless. Alex however, is not so courteous, "Let us out, now. We're fine, we're fine. Just let us out before I go crazy!" Alex began pulling two handfuls of black hair to dramtically emphasize her point.

Ratchet just shook his head at her over dramatic antics then vented his air filter, "Okay, fine-"

Both zipped out of the med bay before Ratchet could even say "but". Ratchet looked at Danny's no unoccupied bed and saw his leg cast, complete, whole, and undamaged.

Ratchet shook his head again, but this time in amazement. "I definitely need to get used to them phasing through solid matter." Ratchet muttered, trying to process the bit of information without his CPU going into a frizz.

-----------------------------

Alex and Danny both rounded into a corner and both slammed into something hard and metallic with two resounding "CLANG!!"

Alex saw several Box Ghost floating around in circles squeaking "Beware, beware!" Danny saw two Optimus wavering around and two black mechs. Danny shook the cobwebs out of his head and saw a BIG plasma gun pointed millimeters from his face. Danny, with experiences of having his dad and other enemies' plasma gun pointing at his all too many times, reacted on impulse.

Danny let out a yelp and completely disappeared from sight. A rare occurrence in his human form since the month he first got his powers.

And Alex? Still seeing floating copies of the world's most annoying ghost on Earth of either dimension and Ghost Zone.

--------------------

Ironhide was walking with his leader, Optimus, hearing him telling him to be 'nice and behave around the two new hybrids' 'Yatta, yatta.' Ironhide thought, 'It's not like I going to kill them, just going to show them my cannons, and maybe stun them a bit with low powered blast.'

"And don't shoot them, no matter how low powered your blast are."

Ironhide grumbled to himself so that his Holier-then-thou leader wouldn't hear him.

As they were about to round to a corner of the massive hall, both mechs saw two tiny black blurs and Ironhide felt both of the said blurs slam into both of his legs. On impulse, Ironhide pointed his plasma gun right at the boy's face. What the boy did next nearly had Ironhide a CPU meltdown the second time in less than 24 hours, and made Optimus' jaw clank open.

The boy just vanished out of thin air.

'Wait until Mirage meets these two." Was Optimus only coherent thought.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh…" Danny realized that, after a few second still invisible, the mechs were not enemies, but potential friends. He became visible again with a cheeky smile and a blush on his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck, "….oops?" Danny looked down and saw his little sister by two minutes still out cold, unconsciously muttering something about annoying box ghost. Danny shook his head with an amused smile on his lips, bent down near her ear, opened his mouth and screamed, "GHOST!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Alex jerked awake wildly swinging her fist around in a comical manner. When she realized what happened and saw Danny holding his stomach rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. She grew piss, then smiled a wicked smile that Danny has learned to be very, very wary of.

To bad he's still rolling, oblivious to her smile saturated with evil, and to bad that his ghost sense only warns him of nearby ghost, not of impending doom that would befall on him within the next few days from his 'evil' half ghost female twin.

Optimus finally had enough sense in his system to intro Ironhide to a new sweetly smiling Alex (to hide the proof of her evil revengeful plotting against Danny) and a now snickering Danny, 'With what they're capable of, I won't be surprised that they would be worse than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.' "Ironhide, meet the twins, Alex and Danny Fenton, Alex and Danny, meet Ironhide, our weapon specialist."

Both of the Fentons snorted and Danny replied, "Well now, that explains why he had a big gun shoved up to my face…"

"Well nice to meet cha, Ironhide! Butwegottago, seeya!" Then Alex shot off like a road runner on crack, with Danny flapping behind her like a flag while being dragged by his arm.

A few seconds after the Alex and Danny shaped dust dispersed, Ironhide turned to Optimus and asked in the blandest voice possible, "You didn't know that the boy can turn invisible, huh?"

Optimus shook his head, a bit numb in his processors, and spoke to Ratchet via the com link, _"Did you know that Danny can turn invisible at will?"_

There was silence for a few seconds, then a string of curses in Cybraton, then finally, _"Wait till Mirage meets them, and they better not meet Sunny and Sides."_

Optimus gave out a small grim chuckle, _"I agree Ratchet, I agree."_

------------------------------

Alex rounded to another corner without looking and crashed again, but this time she slammed into something softer and fleshy. Both she and the soft flesh of wall tumbled down into an ungrateful heap, bringing an exasperated and unwilling Danny along.

Apparently Alex is a slow learner at time.

"Damn! I know we were klutz, but I don't remember being this bad, I really need to stop running into people." Alex shook her head to rid of the sense of vertigo, then looked down and saw an older girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen, with brown hair and a dazed look.

"Well maybe you can remember that it was YOU who crashed into some twice in a row, YOU dragging me along, YOU bringing me along thus YOU are more of a klutz than I am." Danny pointed out, feeling quite put out. Alex just glared at him before apologizing to the older girl and helping her to her feet.

Danny noticed another older guy right next to the girl with a confused yet amused look, and behind the guy is another yellow mech, 'Just how many of these giant robots are there?' Danny mused seeing the yellow mech wave his hand, saying hello. Then he saw the older guy holding a duffle bag.

-------------------------------------

'Well this is interesting,' Sam thought as he saw two fully healed teens sprawled on top of a dazed Mikeala. As the girl, ('Alex was it?' He thought.) help his girlfriend to her feet he noticed the boy Danny, looking a bit curiously at his duffle bag, if not a bit weary.

"Oh, um, well I brought some cloths for you since yours….." He trailed off looking at Danny's cloths. Danny looked down to inspect it and grimaced. Needless to say his cloths are nothing more than rags.

Danny grabbed the duffle bag and muttered his thanks.

Alex pick up the duffle bag that was next to the girl, who introduced herself as Mikeala, but Mikeala refused, "Oh no, that's for you, there's cloths that you can borrow until you get some cloths for yourself. I'm thinking that maybe we can go shopping to gt some more cloths for you?"

Alex looked down to inspect the state of her clothing like her brother, and like her brother, the clothing did not survive. But unlike her brother, she blushed, feeling exposed at the amount of skin showing.

"Thanks." She whispered, painfully embarrassed, while she grabbed the duffle bag.

Alex is not like most girls, she does not enjoy shopping for cloths with other girls. She shuddered at the last memory of shopping with a group of popular girls. Pure unadulterated torture with a certain Paulina Sanchez, (Who is so shallow that you can stand in her pool and not get your feet wet.). She would rather shop with a moody Ultra-Recyclo-Vegatarian Goth-

Alex abruptly stopped her thinking before she got any further of her no deceased friend. Biting her lips nervously, she nodded her head making Mikeala smile.

------------------------------------------

'MY GOD SHOPPING IS TORTURE!!!' Alex mentally screamed and pulled her hair in shear agony of four hours of 'shop 'till you drop.' Alex was ready to drop at any second. Alex sorely regretted ever saying yes to Mikeala, and to make matter worse, Mikeala phoned Maggie and Sarah Lennox, inviting them over to shop with them….well more like help her shop with a now increasingly protesting Alex.

Danny was faring MUCH better than Alex with Sam, Lennox, Epps, and Glen. A guys hang out if you will. One store for a half an hour and viola! Enough cloths to last him for a few months. Then they went to one restaurant that is strangely similar to Nasty Burger (not the interior design, but the cheery atmosphere of greasy goodness), Red Robins.

Danny laughed as soon as Alex was dragged away by Mikeala, remembering so clearly the look of horror on her face as soon as she realized just what she got herself into. Sam asked if he would like to shop for cloths as well, Danny nodded seeing that he had no choice, well three choices actually; 1) wear the pathetic excuse for a cloth that he has right now, 2) wear Sam one day cloth that are actually a bit big on him because of size and age difference of few years, or 3) shop for his own cloths that fit.

Danny chose option three.

Poor Alex was dragged form one store to another, clothing articles thrown at her face and shoved into the changing room in a much similar fashion to Danny being shoved into the locker by Dash and his jockey friends, with threats hanging in the air demanding that she try on the cloths and show it to them. Alex was ready to go ghost and phase out of the hellhole and the three demon's chocking grasps. But she sucked in the pain and held on.

Only three things came out good of this long excruciatingly painful day; 1) she got enough clothing to last a lifetime (not really), 2) amazingly her wallet survive in her sorry excuse of pants with five hundred dollars, so she immediately bought herself a digital camera as soon as she saw an electronic store, and 3) little Annabelle was just so cute!

-------------------------------------------

"Long day?" Danny asked as soon as Alex dropped 50 bags of cloths, feminine hygiene products, etc, etc. and plopped on her 'new' bed.

Alex only groaned.

A few minutes later Alex got up and said to Danny, "I'm going to go out. So don't go looking for me." Danny nodded at the double meaning of the statement. He watched as Alex whispered, "Going Ghost!" turned invisible and what he guessed was flying through the walls and out to her short freedom.

'Now only if our Doctor of Doom (Ratchet) won't panic, prevent from our Almighty Leader (Optimus) from sending a search a rescue mission, and have Trigger Happy (Ironhide) keep his cannon offline and the Cute Happy Yellow One (Bumblebee) to not panic also.' Danny thought while going back to reading his Space NSA magazine that he found lying about in the Hoover Damn. Danny gave it 30 minutes before Ratchet will barge into his room demanding where Alex is.

He wasn't disappointed.

As a matter of fact, Ratchet barged in no less than fifteen minutes later with a loud, "WHERE'S YOUR TWIN SISTER?!"

-----------------------------------------

Alex flew at top speed of 112 mph, the same speed as her brother, and decided to stop at an empty road between Mission City and the Damn. She calmly walked on the center of the barren road, humming to her self occasionally, and kicking some stray rocks here and there. Walking under the starry night sky has always been her favorite hobby when ever she feels stressed out, depressed, moody, wants to be alone, or when she's just plain pissed off.

Alex chuckled softly to herself as she made a bet to herself that she has at least 30 minutes before the Autobots come rushing down the street towards her and put her on house (Damn) arrest, forbidden her from leaving and have her under careful watchful eyes (optics more likely) 24/7.

Alex stuffed her hand in her new black cargo pants and hummed a tuneless song, looking up to see the starry night sky, before stopping right next to an abandoned police car.

She immediately noticed several things at once about the police car. 1) The car is a mustang, the first mustang police car that she has ever seen, but that's nothing compare to number 2) there was a writing on the side that says "To punish and enslave." 'What is the government going corrupt or something….' Alex paused at the thought, '….no don't answer that question, Alex.' And last but not the least, and the weirdest number 3) as she neared the car she entered a soft haze of negative emotions, sadness, frustration, pain, anger, etc. But when she lingered a couple of seconds longer, the widespread of negative emotions all directed at her. As the matter of fact, the 'abandoned' police car has two sources of negative emotions. 'Weirder and weirder.' Alex thought.

All of the sudden the passenger door swung open and a silver blur came out in an excited chatter in a strange metallic language. On impulse Alex ran like a monster was after her, which wasn't far from truth. 'Wait! What the hell, why the hell am I running, there's no other humans to see me for miles around,' "YES FREE REIGN!" Alex pumped her arm in the air, skidded to a stop, and made a proportion of her chest intangible, allowing the silver cretin to pass harmlessly through her.

"Oh this is SO a Kodak moment.' Sweet digital camera, thank you God Almighty for it being in her cargo pants pocket. She whipped out her camera and snatched a picture of a shocked little bot, and one picture of a now transformed police car with a flabbergated expression on his face. She mentally snickered as she pocketed her now favorite digital camera, and shouted her and her brother's signature battle cry, "Going Ghost!"

What happened next would be forever seared into the memory banks of the two mechs.

After the outcry a bright, white ring appeared around her torso and split, one going up and other going down. As the lighted ring passed a metamorphic change occurred, replacing her current cloths to a black HAZMAT suit hugging her slim and lithe figure with silvery white gloves, shoes, and collar, similar to her brother. On her chest was a silvery white emblem "AP". As the white ring passed over her face, her pale face tanned, her crystal blue eyes glowed neon green, and her wavy black hair turned snow white.

With an arrogant, mischievous smirk she said with a slight echo, "Hello misplaced anger." Took out her camera and placed it on the ground, with the recording light blinking.

Her figure had a slight glow around her as she levitated a few feet off the ground and with one last smirk, vanished from sight.

------------------------------------------

A half hour after Alex went MIA, a yellow Camaro, yellow and red Search and Rescue Hummer, a black Topkick, and a flamed Peterbilt were racing through the empty highway towards their intended target. As soon as Ratchet burst through Danny's room and getting a negative on Alex's whereabouts, Ratchet immediately went to Optimus about the situation and he, as Danny predicted, arranged a search and rescue mission. Ironhide was grumbling something about shoving his cannon to her face so she won't go out without permission when he sees her.

Danny only shook his head and looked upward.

All of the sudden Ratchet picked up a signal coming towards them a high speed.

"Optimus, incoming at high speed."

"Autobots, get ready."

"It's Barricade!" Ironhide slammed his brakes and changed. The others followed suit soon after letting their human and half human passengers, Sam, Will, and Danny out, blocking the highway.

The Police car changed never changing it's velocity and, to the Autobots surprise, ran around them screaming like a lunatic about a crazy, flying, glowing squishy. Barricade was covered in small dents, scratches, and minor injuries, with smoke trailing after him, nothing too serious that the mech can't fix himself.

Sam and Will look at each other with expressions that says "What. The. Fuck?" And the Autobots looked at each other, for a few microseconds until Ironhide finally said, "He lost it, he finally lost it."

Danny bust out laughing, and whined at his sister, "Why didn't you bring me with you, Alex. I need to burn some steam as well." The Autobots and the two humans looked at Danny with expressions of, "What the slag/fuck are you talking about?! Alex?!"

"Hey Danny guess what! I got a digital camera and I already got a hilarious clip, too!" Alex voice came from the direction where Barricade came from. The mechs turned their lights on to Alex and saw her clothing were rustled and she had a big, fat smile that screams "GUILTY!"

Optimus and Ratchet had a dawn of understanding when the image of screaming Barricade came into their view and then her happy, guilty expression, and it clicked.

Alex was responsible for messing up Barricades CPU.

Ratchet looked between Alex, who was still smiling, and Danny who was still ranting out on her for not inviting him for the fun of "Torture Barricade Fest" then he shook his head and looked skyward, 'Primus help us, they ARE like the twins. Primus and God help us if they are WORSE than the twins.'

Ironhide had an amuse expression, wanting to know what the little she-devil has done.

'Ironhide seems to like the girl now. Earlier he was threatening to shove his cannon up to her face.' Optimus noted, 'But that won't lessen the worry that she gave us.'

Danny was still whining, asking her why didn't he join the fun, but then Alex smiled that Satan himself would be weary of, and pulled out her undamaged digital camera, "Oh quit your whining Danny and I'll show you this clip of me venting my frustration off of the corrupted police car, funny as hell and I'm sure you'll love it."

She opened the flap of the small device and pressed play. Ironhide, who was behind Alex, leaned closer to see. Alex noticed this and smiled up to him, and adjusted the position so that all three could contently watch it.

------------------------------------------

"_Hello misplaced anger." Came a feminine voice with a slight echo, _'Alex.' Ironhide guess, taking a quick glance at her before looking back at the tiny screen.

_Then all hell broke loose as Barricade yelped, "She disappeared!" Then there came a slightly smaller voice chattering away offscreen in the opposite direction of Barricade. _

"_My scanner indicates that she's around too Frenzy, in front of me, but I don't see her!" Barricade had his cannon hot and running, ready to shoot anything that moves minus Frenzy. _

_Then Frenzy shrieked, cursing in a strange language, and Barricade yelped again, "Frenzy! Frenzy where are you, slaggit!" _'Frenzy disappeared?' Ironhide though confused, looking at Alex for a split second then back at the screen.

_Then Frenzy popped into view dropping right on top of Barricade's head, who yelped again and started shooting wildly at the culprits general direction based on his bio-scan, which is actually hitting her or at least cutting very close if she hasn't gone intangible or fly out of the way. _

_Green blast popped into vision at midair and hit Barricade in the face, catching him off guard. More green blast came, but this time the opposite side from the first, hitting Barricade at the back of the head, then more came hitting him at random areas; his chest plate, his crotch plate, his aft _(Getting hilarious yelps at the last two places) Ironhide was beginning to loose his cool calmness, he looked at Alex then at a desperate and frustrated looking Barricade in the tiny screen of the digital camera, Alex messing around with Barricade, she just booked herself on to Ironhide's 'be friendly' list. Anyone who can mess with Barricades processor and not get killed is good enough for him.

_Frenzy was not helping at all, screaming closely at his audio processor where to shoot, Barricade was tempted, for a split nanosecond, to shoot his shiny little aft, but remained firm on shooting the now laughing invisible squishy._

_Then all the sudden Barricade froze up then his red optics flickered to bright, glowing neon green. Then Barricade laughed, but his laugh was a mixture of his own and a feminine laugh with a slight echo. _'THE PIT! She can posses too?!' Ironhide looked sharply at Alex with a shock yet highly amused smile, this time he can take facts in easier because he came to a term the between Alex and Danny, you need to expect the unexpected. _Then 'Barricade' grabbed Frenzy off of his shoulder and threw him into the air yelling, "Upsie daisies!" caught the shrieking little sliver mech then threw him higher into the air yelling, "Upsie daisies!" again. _Ironhide snorted, amused and very please the little decepticon rodent is also getting tortured as well. He smiled in satisfaction that the little mech was screeching at Barricade to "SNAP OUT OF IT!!" or better yet, "HAS YOUR PROCESSOR GONE FRITZ?!" in his native language.

_As Frenzy was hurtling downward toward 'Barricade' again thanks to gravity, but 'Barricade' happens to 'miss' catching Frenzy by half of a meter, and thanks to gravity again, Frenzy crashed painfully to the ground._

_With a whirring groan Frenzy shakily got on to his clawed hands and looked at 'Barricade'. 'Barricade' was smiling evilly, opened his mouth and produced the most notorious, the most torturous, the most painful song to ever hit audio/ears; Barney's 'Lets be friends' song. _"That's passing the borderline of cruel, even by your standard Alex." Danny violently shuddered. Ironhide almost felt pity for the little metal creep, almost.

_Frenzy stared at 'Barricade' for a few second before he finally snapped, his processor gone into a fritz as he screamed incoherently and ran down the empty street and out of sight._

_Now alone, 'Barricade' smile and said, "Now the next time I see the little silver cretin I'll throw him into the air again, and I'll miss. And every time I see the color black I'll sing the Barney song. I loooooovvvvveeeee Barney. _(A/N: Oh god I HATE Barney! Every time my little sister sings it just to annoy me, I get the disgusted chills going down my spine! _retches _Oh, btw Alex also hates Barney with equal passion as her twin brother.)_ Then Barricade's unusual green optics flickered back to red and he swooned as if he his balance part was messed up, shook his head mumbling, "Why do I feel like throwing Frenzy and miss on purpose? And why do I feel like singing the Pit-spawned song?" Then Barricade seems to remember what happened because he left in a mad dash as if Megatron came back from dead of the icy cold dept of the ocean and out for his metal aft, and he changed into his alt form in mid-dash._

_A flash of white light came from the corner of the digital camera's lens followed by a now familiar laughter of Alex, then blackness, signaling the end of the clip._

By the time the clip ended Danny was rolling on the dirt road under mercy of great gales of laughter and Ironhide was leaning forward, he too under the mercy of laughter. Ironhide concluded one thing form this night.

He definitely likes Alex.

---------------------------------------

Ok I finish here. God this must be the longest chapter I ever written so far in Fanfiction…. My arms hurts….


	4. All that Jazz and New Allsparks

**Elita One-** I'm glad that you found the last chap funny. Oh you'll find out if they would meet the twins, and yes may God and Primus have mercy on them if they ever meet Sunny and Sides. Hum, would Barricade keep a secret of the twin Phantoms…..nah.

**GrimlockX4- **I'm very glad that you like the last chap, and like I said to Elita One, you'll just have to wait for them to meet the mech twins.

**LoveHopes-** Yesh evil never dies! Well here's your next chapter.

**SevenStar-** I'm glad that you like the last chap, and thanks my arm has been hurting like hell for the last seven months.

**Skyjacker-** Yes you gotta love cameras, perfect for blackmail material.

**Soului-** Thanks, I try my best for Alex, and I hope that Danny got enough action in this chap.

**Tropicangell-** Well, the next time you really DO have a heart attack, I be ready to give you a cybertronic heart jump-starter.

**VampireArgonian92-** Glad I can make your day. Enjoy chapter four "All that Jazz and New Allsparks."

---------------------------------------------

All that Jazz and New Allsparks

Optimus Prime sat in his office complementing on what has happened in the last three days. 'The twins are quite something.' He mused, 'Alex messed up Barricade and Frenzy's CPU. From what Ratchet interrogated from those two is that they can change into something else, more ghostly. Both can fly, turn intangible, turn invisible, and shoot what they call 'ectoblast', and 'overshadow' sentiments beings. They are strong, I'll give them that.'

The night that they came home from Alex's 'Torture Barricade fest' Optimus gave her a stern talking about leaving without permission. And since Barricade and Frenzy knows about her, other Decepticons would get very curious of her when Starscream comes back with reinforcement. So true to Alex's prediction, she and Danny can no longer leave without either one of the Autobots to watch over them, until the Decepticon danger passes.

Both Danny Alex does not like that at all.

Danny gave Alex a quick ectoblast up to her ass, "Thanks to you, we're on Dam arrest for the rest of our natural half life!" Alex, piss at herself and now at her brother, lunge at her brother with full intent on giving her brother a piece of her mind. Danny yelped and ducked, allowing Alex to pass harmlessly over him, and ran out of their room. Both apparently forgot about their powers as Alex chased her brother screaming and waving her fist around in a threatening manner.

------------------------------------

'SHITSHITSHIT!!! I THINK ALEX IS PMS'ING RIGHT NOW, 'CAUSE SHE'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD!!!' Danny screamed hysterically in his mind as he ran into another room, all thought on turning ghost and fly to safety flew right out of his mind.

Danny frantically looked around for anything to protect himself from his second worst nightmare; a pissed off PMS'ing Alex, literally out for his blood.

His worst nightmare would be his future evil self, but he's not here right now ready to kill him now is he?

Danny saw something that might save him on a table, next to two large silver scraps of metal; a shard.

'Ok a shard might be extreme, but I got to protect myself from her somehow!'

Danny quickly picked up the shard as Alex rounded into view. But right as Danny pick up the shard, both he and Alex felt cold shiver run down their spine and twin blue mist came out of their mouths.

'Ghost.' Danny thought, current fear of blood thirsty Alex forgotten as the shard still lays in his hand

Alex, anger forgotten, jogged up to her brother to be close to him. Both he and Alex looked at each other in the eyes and nodded in understanding. Both cried out, "Going Ghost!"

What happens next was instantaneous.

He and his sister both heard a whisper inside of their head; _**"Interesting…"**_ then they both let out a strangled painful gasp as the shard reacted to them somehow, letting an arch of blue electric energy zap between them. Their glowing form twitching as the shard of the Allspark's power intertwining around them. Then the blue energy zapped into the pile of metal scrap.

Danny tried to let go off the shard, but it seems to have had a mind of its own as it was sucking his energy. 'SO PAINFUL!!!!'

Danny finally found his breath as he let out his loudest, pain-filled scream. His sister followed suit nanoseconds after.

-----------------------------------------

Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide jumped as the most ungodly painful shriek resounded around the whole base. Fearing the worst for their newest member, all three raced to the origin to the screams.

-------------------------------------

For what it seems like years the pain subsided to a dull throb the moment they reverted back to their human forms, having all most of their energy drained dry. The shard in Danny's hand exploded into billions of dust particles that cling to both of their exhausted forms, little sparks erupting between them.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?"

Danny slowly looked at the source of the voice, and saw a pair of glowing blue optics of a much smaller Autobot with half of his body missing.

With a pained groan, Danny's eyes rolled upward as he fainted. Alex fell forward to a blissful nothingness.

-------------------------------------

As the three Autobots ran closer to their destination, fear grips their Sparks tighter and tighter, Ironhide hoped so much that nothing would happen to them, especially to Alex. Optimus was more particularly worried about three things at once; the twins, Jazz and the shard of the Allspark.

Optimus rounded to the archway that leads into the room of the three said items, but stop dead in his track. This resulted in Ratchet and Ironhide slamming into his back and making all three crash down to the floor in an ungrateful metal heap.

Then they heard a loud laughing that they thought they had lost forever.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh Optimus, man tha's is funny! Ahahahaha!"

All three jerked their head up from their pile of tangle metal limbs and saw Jazz holding his stomach laughing. If his lower body was connected to him, then they would be kicking in the air, showing just how amuse Jazz was.

Finally after a moment or two Jazz finally calmed down enough to ask the group of shell shocked Autobots, who were still tangled up in a pile of metal limbs, "So who are the lil' boy an' pretty lil' lady an' what's wrong with 'em?" Jazz pointed down to the unconscious Phantom duo.

Ratchet finally untangled himself from the pile, along with Optimus and Ironhide, and walked towards Alex and Danny, scanned them and sighed, "They are low on energy, and some burns are on both of their hands….. but there are dust particles of the Allspark on Alex and Danny."

-------------------------------------

Danny opened his eyes and saw nothing, endless pitch blackness. Then he heard a groan besides him and saw his sister stirring upside down in the midst of the blackness.

Danny looked around him and saw that he was floating, there was no ground to touch, there was no up or down, West, East, South, or North. No sense of direction. He was in his human form and he felt like he's floating in Ghost Zone.

"Danny wha…what happened?" Alex was (in Danny point of view) upside down, shaking her head to rid the cobwebs.

"_**Interesting, I have not come across to beings like you to hold the genetic make-up of ectoplasm, such great energy to mix with my energy."**_

Danny and Alex whipped their head to the source of the voice, but to their utter confusion, they saw a glowing white ball.

"Uuhhhh…." Alex truly did not know what to make of that, a talking glowing white ball?

"_**Excuse me, even thought you both are half humans, you would still like to see a face when conversating, am I wrong?" **_The glowing ball pulsated.

Danny shook his head, eyes still wide. Alex squeaked, "No…"

At their answer the ball pulsated once again before morphing into a distinct glowing humanoid figure, and then it dimmed, the design becoming clearer to the twins. A female Autobot had milky white amour and light pink design covering the light silver wires. The femme floated in front of the twins giving off the air of a gentle royal mother.

Her light blue optics moved gently to the flabbergasted twins.

Alex looked around between Danny, the mystic whateveritis, and herself and found that she seems to be the one who was upside down. With a grunt, she swung herself 'upward' to meet head level with everyone.

The femme's metallic face lifted into an amuse smile at Alex's action. Danny snorted, trying to hold back at how ridiculous Alex looked. Alex glared at her brother, "Hardy har, laugh it up, Danny."

Danny only shook his head before directing his gaze to the femme, "So you are…?"

"_**I am the Allspark, or what was left of the shard that you picked up, young Halfa." **_The Allspark introduced herself, carefully watching with an amuse glint in her optic at Danny, who just opened his mouth in 'Oh.'

"You picked up a shard?" Alex looked at Danny sharply.

"Well, I had to protect myself…" Danny replied weakly, a blush of embarrassment settling on his cheeks. Alex shook her head and then looked at the Allspark, "So it was you that we sensed, huh?"

The Allspark nodded,_** "It would appear so."**_

"So why are we here?" Danny asked, looking around in the inky abyss. Alex nodded her head, also wondering, "And why did you mention something about our energy going well with yours?"

"_**I grow weary, I'm tired, weak, and nothing more than dust that clings to your bodies right at this moment. I would very much like to, as you humans say, 'take a very, very long vacation.' I would like to transfer my powers to the both of you. Your ectoplasm DNA, whether in your human forms or other, would mix very well with my energy. I would like to bond with you, make you my legacy. That is, if you both are willing."**_ Her light blue optics looked at both of their eyes, waiting patiently for their answers.

Danny was very skeptical, he and his sister are already half human, he doesn't want to loose any more of what humanity he has left. But looking at the Allspark's optic showed extreme fatigued. Danny cursed his hero complexity and gave in, nodding his head in consent for her to bond and transfer her powers to him.

Alex was very much like her brother. She too, had a hero complex, and like her brother, it won. So she also nodded in consent.

The Allspark tired grin, _**"There will be unknown consequences when the bond is completed. I have never bonded to such unique creatures such as the both of you."**_

Before Danny and Alex can open their mouths to say "What?" their vision flashed white as searing pain overcame their senses.

Then they both knew nothing more.

--------------------------------------------

Ratchet brought both the twins and Ironhide carried Jazz (both upper and lower parts of him) into the med bay to connect both parts of Jazz together and to look at what happened to the twins. As he gently put the twins down on their medical beds he noticed that the dust of the Allspark was suddenly absorbed into their skin, then they both let out a piercing shriek almost shattering his, Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide's audio receptors.

Luckily for Ratchet that they both were not in their ghost form or else they would have unleashed their newly developed Ghostly Wail on him.

Ironhide yelled, "Ah, shut 'em up!"

Jazz hissed in pain and he covered his audio receptors, "Ouch damn, they got a set o' lungs don't they?!" But as soon as it came, their screams quieted into pained whimpers. Ratchet scanned them both, but he became confused and VERY shocked.

There was a Spark in place of their heart.

"Optimus, you might want to take a look of this for yourself." Optimus came up, scanned them both then let out a soft, "Impossible."

"That's what I thought."

"What, what's happenin' to them Ratchet?" Jazz was practically hopping on both of his hand, "'Ey yo, 'Hide, pick me up!" Ironhide grumbled as he picked up the smaller mech and walked over to where Ratchet and Optimus stand. "So what's up with 'em, Ratch?"

"Apparently the dust particles of the Allspark were absorbed into their skin and their screams was a sign that the Spark was being formed. They have Sparks, Jazz."

Jazz and Ironhide clanked open their jaws in shock, "Wha…?"

----------------------------------

Ah cracks knuckles in satisfaction Well another chapie done with a cliffy. Goodnight ya'll!


	5. WHAT!

**xXsomeoneelseXx-** Yes they are sort of like Allsparks now.

**Elita One-** Read this chapter and find out! _Smiles and winks._

**Soului-** I'm glad that I surprised you, which means that it's working, I want to surprise my readers.

**LoveHopes-** I'm glad that I also surprised you. Hmm well no, they're more like ¼ human, ¼ ghosts, and ½ transformers and yet, none of them. Get it?

**GrimlockX4-** Thanks, I'm glad that you like my idea of bringing Jazz back. Oh, don't worry, Danny and Alex will meet 'em, they'll meet 'em.

**Of-Light-and-Shadow-** Hehehe, you're funny, and you're welcome.

**Skyjacker-** Thank you.

**Yokaichildofthesouth-** This is a long chapter, too. And thanks.

Well enjoy the chap, it's a longer one.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom and Transformer.

-----------------------------------------------

**WHAT?!**

_Alex looked around, confusion clouding her eyes as she saw that she's back at her real home. But this time the buildings are down in rubble, fire licking some of the buildings which were about to collapse and any due minutes. _

_Several muffled screams came from what was Nasty Burger, Alex jerked her head towards to the sound and her eyes widen in horror when she saw who it was from._

_Sam, Tucker, Jazz, her mom and her dad, even Mr. Lancer all bound and gagged in some green goo._

_She opened her mouth to scream for Danny to help, but no sound came out. Becoming desperate to save her love ones, even the teacher that she sort of feels resentment towards to didn't deserve to die, she ran to save them. Then her worst nightmare appeared before her with a menacing smile._

_Dan Phantom laughed as he back handed her face, making her fly and crash next to her brother._

_Danny ran up to her to help her up to her feet._

_Dan crackled, "Hahahahaha, you know you can't escape your fate, Danny. When your family and friends die, I WILL exist, and when I do, I WILL take your little twin sister. Oh, I will enjoy breaking her fiery spirit, torture her, taste her, play with her emotions, and kill her for my own pleasure."_

_Danny's ectoplasm boiled as he heard this, 'NO YOU FUCKING WON'T!! I WON'T LET YOU NEAR HER, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!!!' Danny tried to yell "That won't happen!" but no sound came out, but Dan heard anyways, "Oh, what makes you sure of that, hmm?" _

"_Because I promise!" was his silent reply._

"_Oh really? Because you promise? You don't get it do you? I'm still here, I still exist. Say goodbye to your humanity, Danny. And goodbye Alex, my dear little sister." At this Dan looked at Alex in the eyes._

_Alex was getting more and more desperate to save her family and friends, and anger boiled her ectoplasm, her blood in ghost form, as she let out her loudest shriek in desperation to be heard. Instead of her normal shriek a loud high pitch moan, like a ghost wail, came visibly out of her mouth in green waves hitting Dan._

_At the same time while she let out her Ghostly Wail for the fist time, Danny saw his opportunity to bring Dan down, so he let out a Ghostly Wail of his own._

"_Impossible! I didn't develop that power until ten years from now!"_

"_Well not everything is set in stones, you fucking asshole." Danny voice was finally heard and he used every ounce of his last bit of energy and let out his Ghostly Wail again._

_Alex reverted to human form when she used the Ghostly Wail, the power taking so much of her energy reserve that she can barely stand. But she wasted no time getting the Fenton thermos when she heard her brother unleashed the devastating power again. She limped toward Dan, opened the thermos and pointed at Dan's pale blue face, "Goodbye, you jackass." Dan growled as the thermos sucked him, howling "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Alex capped the thermos. _

_Alex looked at a tired Danny, who was now in human form, and smiled in relief and satisfaction. Danny smiled back, but quickly frowned when he remembered the others. Danny quickly ran towards them with Alex closely after him to save them. Danny tried to go ghost as the white ring appeared around his torso, but is fizzed out of existence. Danny panicked, "Why can't I go ghost?!" Then Danny tripped and Alex tripped over him. Alex screamed for her family and friends with her arms reaching for them._

_But everything is too late._

_Danny and Alex heart thumped loudly in their ear one last time before everything exploded. Danny quickly grabbed his sister to protect her with the best of his ability from the fire. Everything flashed white from behind their closed eyes, then blackness._

_Strangely enough, there was no pain this time._

Danny jerked away with a gasp and found himself floating aimlessly through the stars. Danny looked around in confusion and mild panic, believing that he somehow ended up in space but then he calmed down somewhat, knowing that he's not dieing in lack of breathable gas and pressure in space. With confusion and alarm toned down a bit, he looked around and he was thoroughly amazed at what he saw.

He saw a purple colored nebula with red tint swirling around, having an electric storm going on. He saw stars in mass numbers with such clarity that it was unbelievable. And he also saw a spiral galaxy; spinning in its massive, majestic glory. 'Not how I imagined in being an astronaut.' Danny thought as a sense of peace washed over him.

Then he saw his twin sister, Alex, floating with a calm peaceful face as she looked at the stars, "Alex…"

Alex looked at him for a brief second before calmly looking back at the stars, "I remember that you always wanted to be an astronaut. I remember I used to always steal your models and hide them ungodly places, like in the ops center near dad's rotten, green colored ham." She said with a fond smile.

Danny smiled and chuckled, "You were always a pain."

Alex smiled again but it slowly disappeared as she saw the Allspark walk towards them. Her light footstep walked on a nearly invisible floor, making a ripple like a clear placid lake under the night sky. The image of the universe underneath Danny and Alex became disorientated as the ripple calmly moved underneath them, making their floating image of two human teenagers disorientate as well.

"_**So that was the both of your dreams were on the last moment of your home dimension?"**_ Allspark spoke with a sad tone.

Danny looked downward to stare at the ground, instead he saw a sad black haired, blue eyed teenager look back at him. Alex looked at him and felt his melancholy emotion brush against her mind and heart, "Yeah." She answered for him, still looking at her sad brother with distressing eyes.

"_**I am truly sorry that it had to be that way."**_ The Allspark stopped a little before the both of them, calmly looking at them with gentle eyes.

Danny nodded, accepting the apology that was unnecessary. He looked up and looked straight into the mechanical being's eye, "So where are we this time?"

The Allspark looked around and with a wistful smile she moved one of her arm as if showing Danny her home, _**"This, young Danny, is the both of your subconscious realm. It's like another dimension that is in your minds. You will be able to come here when the both of you are in stasis."**_

Alex looked around the realm and with a sigh she asked, "So why are we here? And how did you know of our dreams?" Danny nodded, also wondering.

The Allspark looked at them, cocking her head a bit as if complementing on what to say, _**"I am now sort of bonded to the both of you, so I would know what would happen in you subconscious. I brought you here so that you wouldn't have to witness it again. This area here that you see…"**_ Allspark opened her arms to show the universe, _**"…is like an area for you to recharge without disturbance of plaguing nightmares."**_ She then dropped her arms and looked at the both of them aright in the eyes, _**"You both are on a stasis lock, and will remain so until the major and immediate changes of the Bond can be completed to your bodies."**_

"What changes?" Danny asked, feeling a little wary. Then his eyes widened as a thought suddenly struck him, "You mean the 'unknown consequences' that you warned us?"

The Allspark nodded her head in confirmation, _**"That, young Danny, is correct."**_

Alex decided to voice her question, "So what changed?"

The femme looked at Alex for a couple of seconds and then with a weary sigh she told her and her brother the big news, _**"You both no longer have a human heart but a transformer equivalent of a heart; a Spark. You no longer have human blood but pure energy; your organs are becoming cybrotranian in nature. The both of you have some of my powers, and I feel that you are loosing some of your ghost powers in place of gaining mine."**_ She looked at Danny, _**"I know my powers well and what they are capable of, my energy is mixing so well with the both of you. I'm actually surprised at how well it mixes with yours, making it stronger."**_

Danny looked at her with cautious yet curious look in his eyes, "How so?"

She looked at Alex, _**"I understand that you like to invent some things and quit a mechanic yourself."**_ Alex nodded in affirmation, "Yeeaaahhhh….but what does this have to do with anything…?"

"_**Then you would understand that any pure metal in a single element is too soft, brittle or chemically reactive, right?"**_

Alex nodded slowly, then stopped as realization finally began to settle, "So by mixing the two metals, in this case the two source of energies that is attracted to each other, are mixed together to create a more durable metal that would last longer." She whispered. "So….so what else...?"

"_**The both of you seem to look like that you will be able to heal any of my children and other electronics. Bring back the dead as you already proven from the short power burst. Young Alex…you will be able to bear a new life base on the alternations of your reproductive organ."**_

"WHAT!?" Alex was mortified and thoroughly embarrassed as she crossed her leg and deep red blush settled on her entire face.

Hearing this, Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming in like a certain annoying ghost creeping up on him from behind about to let out an annoying, "Beware!" and counted his fingers, "Okay let me get this straight. We are less human than before, can bring the dead back to life," 'My god, like a freaking necromancer.' "Heal any giant robots or mechs, and my SISTER can carry a baby robot/mech/transformer thingy and give birth for them?! Am I missing anything?!" Danny waved his arms around.

Alex, now more mortified and embarrassed screamed at Danny for his bluntness, "DANNY!" She went up to him and wacked him right the upside of his head.

"OW, what did I do?!"

"Use tact, Danny! God, you don't even realize how blunt you sounded!"

The Allspark cocked her head again; looking a little amused at the twin's antics, then looked around as the universe ripple like a reflection of a clear placid lake.

"_**Danny, Alex…your coming online."**_ The twins stopped at their bickering to look at the Allspark in confusion before noticing that the disorientated view of the stars, nebula, and the galaxy became blindingly bright.

-------------------------------------

Ratchet was working on putting Jazz back together. He spent his time between the twins, who were evolving into bionic beings, and repairing Jazz.

Jazz's case is a tough one; he was brought back from the dead…in two pieces. He had to connect the major wires first soon after the twins fell into a stasis lock a week prior, because the adrenaline of being high off of being brought back from the dead and overpowered from the Allspark energy zap numbed in nerve sensory. As soon as the euphoria passed Jazz started to feel the pain like a semi truck battering all over him.

No offence intended, Optimus.

Now the twins are another story. Ratchet was truly, well, truly stumped. But he has several theories though;

One, the shard of the Allspark is a sentient being (like he always suspected, but it was never proven) and it wanted to continue living, so it picked the closest and easiest living host to live.

Two, same as theory one but instead of wishing to live, it decided to give up it's Allspark abilities for the next generation, but why pick humans, er, half human, half ghost? Why not a mech?

Three, because of the unique energy of their ghost side, ectoplasm as he came to realize through the World Wide Web, the Allspark energy reacted to it and now making Alex and Danny half transformers, making them less ghost and no longer human. (Oh Ratchet._ Shakes head_)

He turned to the twins when he heard them groan. He saw them with their eye shut tightly and their hands rubbing their eyes furiously, complaining, "Damn, someone turn off the light." And "Oh jeeze, it's too bright in here."

"Finally awake I see."

Their heads jerked to Ratchet, but they immediately regretted it as their neck popped loudly.

"Easy on the muscles and bones, you both spent the entire week undergoing to changes to your bodies. So your muscles are still tender and you need to take it easy on the joints for the next couple of days. You WILL be confined to the med bay for several days until I deem you well enough to walk around."

Both opened their mouths to protest but Ratchet cut them off, "And while you were unconscious I found that you had ectoplasm in your DNA and I found a way to prevent you from phasing through solid matter." Ratchet pulled out an acid green rock that glowed slightly, "This rock is found in space and I happen to come across it and decided to keep it until Preceptor and Wheeljack decided to come to study it. I found that this is like a negative energy for ectoplasm, repelling any ectoplasm activity. So I WILL coat the bed straps in this rock's powder, and you WILL be confined to the med bay until I deem it necessary. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Sheesh Hatchet, kind 'o harsh don' cha think? And 'ave you lost your processor man, what do mean 'phasing through solid matter?" Jazz said from the medical bed in the opposite side of the twins, looking at Ratchet like he gone bonkers. He was confused, why would Ratchet threaten the human kids like they were transformers themselves. And what does he mean, 'phasing through solid matter?'

Ratchet's metal face plating twitched in irritation at the nickname, "Jazz…you have no idea what they're capable of, I'll tell you later. They could be so much worse than the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Man, I missed a lot when I was offline, huh?" First Megatron died by the hand of one human, Sam Witwicky, the Allspark was destroyed in the process, then the twins getting a Spark, what next? The little lady having the ability to give birth to little sparkling?

Alex just huffed and crossed her arm and Danny just groaned, annoyed. But the message is clear to Ratchet; they would comply with his orders.

"Now," Ratchet started, "mind telling me what happened."

"Um…," Danny raised his arm a bit, "…could you get Optimus, I would rather not repeat this…"

---------------------------------------------

Just outside of the Autobot's scanner range, a lone Mustang Police car sat hiding away from human prying eyes, 'Disgusting squishies. This primus forsaken mudball is too full of it. ' Barricade thought with disdain. The week had been…interesting, so say the least. Barricade managed to give Starscream the message of the crazy, glowing, flying female squishy. To say that Starscream had been interested would be an understatement, Starscream had been shocked at the revelation; flying, glowing human capable of being invisible, shoot green blast, phasing through solid matter, and (Starscream had been most interested in this) possessing or overshadowing any living things.

It took several hours to get Frenzy to trust him again, and several more hours to figure out that he had been possessed due to a gap in his memory banks.

No sooner had he told Starscream the info, he told Barricade to have Frenzy sneak in undercover and find more facts about the fleshing. Frenzy is small, he'd be able to slip through unnoticed and he got one of the best cloaking device Cybratron had ever created, hide perfectly under a scan.

So far in one week he got from Frenzy's report that there are two of the glowing, flying, fleshing; twins by the names of Alex and Danny, and they were a bunch of trouble makers. (Barricade groaned at this, 'Not another Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.') They came from another dimension, 'Makes sense.' And the Allspark sort of fused with them, making them have a spark themselves, and changed them into bionic beings. And while the Allspark fused with them, Jazz somehow came back to life. (Barricade groaned again, 'Great, just great.') But Barricade had to consider the possibility; if they brought Jazz back to life, then maybe they can bring the other Decepticons back to life, and maybe even bring Megatron, too.

Right there he had a sense of hope glimmering in his Spark, but suppressed it in fear of being disappointed.

He waited a bit until Frenzy contacted him through the com link, _"F-Frenzy to 'Cade."_

"_Barricade here, what's news?"_

"_T-the subjects has c-come online, g-going to investigate further for more in-information. G-going to relay their con-conversation to y-you."_

"_Good, be careful Frenzy. Barricade out_."

"_Frenzy o-out."_

--------------------------------------------

Frenzy left the com link for a one way communication so that Barricade could hear the conversation that will happen in the med bay. Frenzy waited in his alt form, a silver boom box, sitting innocently in the far corner of the room out of any prying eyes and optics and he would still hear the conversation loud and clear.

_---------------------------------------------_

Optimus and Ironhide came into the med bay, because Ratchet absolutely refused to have the twins get out of the bed and have them walk around the base. ("Could I have a cereal at least? I haven't eaten in a week and I'm starving." "Same here, Ratchet. I would like a cereal, too.")

Optimus came in to the med bay and saw both of the twins eating cereal, "So what is going on?"

Alex answered after gulping a large bite of cereal, "Well, we met the Allspark."

Ratchet looked sharply at Alex and Danny, "You met the Allspark?"

"Yeah, she looks like a female robot." Then she went back to eating large quantities of the cereal.

"A she? You mean you talked to her?" Optimus inquired.

Jazz and Ironhide looked at each other. So the Allspark was a sentient being? Well that prove the one thousands years old theory.

Alex looked at her brother, feeling that she is done answering for them. She glared at him in seeing that he was still eating the cereal, she pick up a piece of her own, put it on her spoon and catapulted it into the air, hitting her intended target: his head.

"Hey!" was his muffled reply. He glared at his sister, feeling a wet soggy cereal slide down on the side of his face. He swallowed the rest of the cereal that he had in his mouth before answering, "Yeah, and female robot-"

"A femme." Ratchet interrupted.

"Huh?"

"The female transformer is called a femme."

"Oh. Well anyways, she wanted a long, permanent vacation and she also wanted to give her power to us because of our DNA..."

"Ectoplasm." Ratchet answered for him.

Danny nodded, "And right before we woke up, she talked to us again, telling us about our new 'powers' and some changes in our body."

"Like becoming a bionic being, right? That means you both have organic and metal body parts."

"Yeah," Danny nodded taking another spoonful of cereal, "'tis what she said." Swallowed, "and we have some of her abilities," another spoonful, swallow, "like reviving the dead, healing you guys…" Danny looked at Jazz, took another spoonful and swallowed without chewing. He grimaced as the pain of big lumps of food going down his throat, "…and Alex-"

Alex stopped eating her cereal and cleared her throat loudly to catch Danny's attention. When she got it, she smacked her fist to her open hand and signaled him to choose his word wisely or he'll pay. The Autobots looked between Alex who was still glaring at Danny who was sweating bullets and rapidly eating his cereal at an alarming rate. Ratchet decided to warn the boy to slow down, "Danny slow dow-" Too late.

"ACK!" Danny swallowed his spoon. Silence resounds in the base until three things happened at once.

Alex lip twitches before she erupts in laughter. Ratchet and the other transformers panicked, then they look at a laughing Alex, confused.

"Ahahahahaha th-that's the second time that happens, snort hahahahahaha oohh cramps hehehehehahahaha cramps! Oohh cramps! Tehehehe!" Alex was curled into a ball, snickering and holding her tender stomach muscles.

The Autobots and even Frenzy, who was disguised, were confused. Did this happen before?

Danny waited a few seconds until he felt the spoon drop into his stomach, and then he glared at his sister, who was still curled up into a ball on her bed, shaking in silent laughter, "Oh, shut up." Then he did something that made Jazz yelp in surprise, his CPU nearly going into a fritz and fall off of his giant size med bed with a crash.

Danny's hand phased through his lower chest and brought the spoon out.

Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide all shook their head, feeling a bit sorry for Jazz, and because they should have expected something like that from Danny. Ratchet urged Danny to continue, "You were saying…"

"Uh..," Danny looked at his sister a little nervously, "well, um, she…uh….you know, she has the ability to bear a baby." Danny almost whispered.

"I already understand that Alex can carry a human child" Ratchet said, a bit confused.

Danny shook his head, "No it's not like that, it's…er, well it's"

"Oh, spit it out already boy!" Ironhide barked, getting irritation by his constant blabbering.

Danny grabbed his raven hair and mentally groaned, 'Oh, screw the consequences!' "SHE'S ABLE TO GIVE BIRTH TO BABY TRANSFORMERS!"

"DANNY, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, USE TACK YOU IDIOT, GOD!!" Alex became beet red in the face, embarrassment level sky high. Ignoring her muscles who were screaming in protest at sudden movements she lunged at her brother who was using a spoon and a spilled bowl for protection.

Ratchet dropped whatever tool he was carrying when he was fixing Jazz. The said tool fell on Jazz's head and add the factor of immense shock, he went off-line with information overload. Ironhide's jaw clanked open and his optics widen to the size of a pair of beach balls. Frenzy almost lost his disguise in shock. Optimus stopped thinking, his face became emotionless as his CPU tried to process just what the slag just happened.

----------------------------------------------------

-Barricade-

"**WHAT!"**

**--------------------------------------------------**

-The Hoover Dam base-

After a second of processing, he finally snapped out of it and he saw Alex and Danny fighting each other on Danny's bed; hair were pulled, vicious scratch here, and a bite there. Then he remembered what Alex just screamed and he got worried. He went over to the viciously fight teens and plucked them by the scruff of their collar, Alex was still trying to get to Danny, who sighed a relief of being freed from the she-devil. "There will be no killing in this base."

Alex stopped fighting and looked at Optimus with a weird look, "Kill- Oh, hehehahaha, no I wasn't really going to kill him, I was just angry. That was just a figure of speech, Optimus." Alex giggled.

Danny stared at her, slightly scared of her rapid mood swings, 'Yup, it's the time of the month.'

Optimus looked a bit skeptical but realized that she truly wasn't going to kill her brother and gently settled them to their respectful beds, and inspected the damage done, Danny was supporting a growing black eye but it wasn't too big, 'Probably already healing now.' A couple of scratch marks and, is that a bite mark on his arm?

Alex was hunched over a bit, favoring her stomach and legs. She overexerted her tender muscles and now she was paying the price, 'She's going to get an earful from Ratchet.' Optimus thought shaking his head. He went to Ironhide and helped him snap out of his processor jamming, "She can bear little sparklings…?"

"Yes Ironhide she can. Now let's go and leave Ratchet to his duty."

Ratchet, by this time had already snapped out of his dazed trance and looked at the twins. Their state of wellbeing made him pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit that he picked up from Sam, "You guys just won yourselves a longer confinement in the med bay."

Alex just scoffed but returned to favoring her muscles, "God, this feels like growing pains, ugh." Danny glares at her for her giving him more pains and a longer confinement in the bland white medical room.

Ratchet looked between the two, shaking his head he sighed and grabbed some strong painkillers for them the medical cabinet and gave them the pills along with water, "Here, take this for the pains."

Danny took them and popped the pill into his mouth and took one gulp of water. Immediately he felt the effect of the pill as he started to get drowsy, "Wow, this works faster than Skulker's paralysis darts." Then he plopped on to the pillow, lightly snoring.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine…?" Alex trailed of uncertainly when she saw Ratchet's face grow darker, his irritation ruffling along her mind and heart, "…fine." She took the pills and drank some water, "What a grouch." She whispered under her breath. She yawned. "He's right; they do work faster than Skulker's paralysis darts." She slurred as she spoke and plopped on the pillow like her brother, fast asleep.

Ratchet grumbled something about twin terrors and picked up a still off-line Jazz and settled him on to the bed and started working on fixing him.

-----------------------------------------------

Frenzy still remains emotionless in his alt form, shocked beyond belief. He only hopes that his partner, Barricade, is taking this new, BIG piece of information well.

---------------------------------------------

"She can bear little sparklings, she can bear little sparklings, she can bear little sparkling…" came his shocked mantra.

Poor Barricade, his hope is sky high now and he can't bring it back to ground level.

---------------------------------------------

Well, this chapie is done, _snickers_ I feel sorry for Barricade now, I seem to abuse him a bit. Oh well, it had to be done. Goodnight everyone…Oh, one moment please…

_SQUEALS_ I'm turning seventeen on November 19th, YES!

….

….

…Ok, ok I'm good now. Phew, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Kidnapped!

**GrimlockX4-** Yeah, hehe, I'm abusing the poor girl, she can give birth to an entirely different species. Looks like the Transformers aren't going to go extinct….ooohh, I sound such a meanie to Alex again, _snickers._

**lilyoftheval5-** Thanks you so much for the smooches! As for the question of how she's going have sparklings…Well you're going to have to continue reading this story to find out. _Smiles_

**xXsomeoneelseXx-** The twins wouldn't know how to repair Jazz right away, and Ratchet knocked them out with powerful painkillers. Thanks for the heads up, I'll try to keep from making typo mistakes, but I found that it's uploading the new chapter to is what is creating the mistakes.

**Elita One- **Nope! Tact is not one of Danny's strong suits, and I'm abusing Alex, _snickers_ poor girl.

**Of-Light-and-Shadow-** Thanks!

**LoveHopes-** Hehe…

**dglsprincess105-** It appears that Barricade did forget the traumatizing event. And to answer in order…hum, I don't know….maybe all of them…maybe…you'll find out in this chapter, I think…yes, I think.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this…_sigh_…I don't own Danny Phantom and Transformer

Enjoy chapter 6!

----------------------------------------------------

Kidnapped!

Barricade, the Decepticon in disguise as a bad ass cop, is trying his best to bring his hope in his Spark ground level. But it is proving more difficult than it looks.

Really, how can he?! He just found out that his race is not doomed to extinction and his leader and comrades can be brought back to life! But the question is…

Would Alex and Danny comply? The answer would be no, they would not comply.

"_Barricade to Starscream."_

"_Starscream here, give me your report."_

Barricade internally snarled at the treacherous bot, 'The slagtard.' _"…"_

"_Barricade, give me your report now!"_

"_Twins are the new Allsparks, they both can heal, revive the dead, and the female…"_ Barricade trailed off.

"_The female what? Barricade." _Starscream growled in warning.

"…_the huma- female" _'She's no longer human.'_ "the female has the ability to bear sparklings, young transformers."_

"…"

"…_.Starscream…?"_

---------------------------------------------

In space, heading towards Earth.

"OH SLAG, STARSCREAM WATCH WHERE YOU ARE FLYING!!" Skywarp swiveled out of the way as Starscream almost rammed to his side.

"…." Starscream slowed down to an almost complete stop looking daze.

"…Starscream…?"

"…"

"What do you think is wrong with Starscream, Thrust?" Skywarp waved his hand in front of the dazed seekers face.

"I don't know, Skywarp. Hey Starscream, STARSCREAM!"

"…" still no reaction from Starscream.

"Contact Barricade, Thrust."

Trust called Barricade, _"Thrust to Barricade."_

"…_Barricade here."_

"_What did you tell Starscream to make him have a CPU meltdown?"_

"…_You know that the Allspark was destroyed along with Megatron, right?"_

"_Yeah, Starscream updated us from what everything happened._

"…_even the human twins."_

"_Even the human twins, something about them not human at all anymore because they merged with the Allspark itself, thus them having a Spark."_

"_They both have the ability to heal transformers and revive the dead."_

Thrust was shock, but he doesn't understand. This information shouldn't have Starscream have a glitch in his system, _"I'm guessing that is not what made Starscream have a meltdown."_

"…_No…"_

"_Then what is it?"_ Thrust was getting aggravated at not getting a straight answer right away.

"_The female of the twin has the ability to bear sparkling."_

Initiate meltdown in 3…2…1…,_ "…"_

Skywarp is confused now, first Starscream has a meltdown and now Thrust has a shock expression on his face. "Uh, Thrust…?"

"…" No reply from Thrust either.

"_Skywarp to Barricade, what the slag you just told them to make them have a CPU meltdown!"_

"_I'm not repeating this the third time." _Came a snarling answer.

By this time Starscream finally snapped out of his daze trance and practically screamed in his com link, his voice in high pitch, _"Grab the breeder at all cost, we're coming to Earth in t-minus three Earth hours! Send your coordinates to the Decepticon base."_ "Skywarp, wake Thrust and warp our afts to Earth, now!"

"Mind telling me what's going on!" Poor Skywarp, he's left in the dark, for now.

------------------------------------------

In the med bay

"_Barricade to Frenzy. Is the female asleep?"_

"_Y-yes, so is the b-boy."_

"_Kidnap the female as soon as possible, sneak out and load her into me."_

"_Y-yes 'Cade."_ Frenzy disconnected from his com link and waited until Ratchet got tired and left. As soon as Ratchet switched the light off Frenzy unraveled from his alt form and tittered silently across the room towards the heavily sleeping Alex. He cocked his head, staring at her intently, knowing her biggest secret made him see a different light of her.

Not taking any chances for her to phase out off his grasp incase if she ever wakes, he silently crawled towards the drawer where Ratchet stores the powder of the glowing acid green rock. He took out a small sack and stored it within himself. Then he silent tittered towards Alex, slung her sleeping form over his shoulders and stealthily crawled out of the room, passing an off-lined Jazz.

Frenzy's head peeked out of the room and looked both ways. Seeing it empty, he quickly tittered near the wall.

After a couple of minutes of twist and turns of the base, he finally reaches out under the night sky that he hadn't seen in a week. Then he was home free, with Alex on his shoulders, who was blissfully unaware of her upcoming fate.

He ran towards a hidden Barricade, chattering excitedly in his native language. The door swung open and Frenzy dumped her prone form in the backseat and then crawled into the front seat.

The Mustang police car drove off with a screech of tires.

----------------------------------

"So you're telling me that our race is not in danger of going extinct?" Skywarp asked Starscream soon after he and the rest of the seekers went into the base.

Starscream replied without looking up from constructing something, "Yes."

"And that human girl is going to help us? How can that flesh bag help us?!"

Starscream growled in irritation, "Technically she's not really human, but yes. And as to how can she help us, well this is the reason why I'm constructing a body for her. She is far too small for us to spark with and she would be able to bear our sparklings easier at this size. I'm constructing this body so that she won't look or BE human anymore."

Skywarp looked over to what Starscream was constructing and he got to admit, she'd make one fine looking femme.

Starscream stopped on whatever he was working on and growled at the other seeker, sensing on what he was thinking, "She's mine first. You can spark with her after me." Then he went back to working.

Skywarp inwardly snarled but backed off away from the working seeker and left the room.

---------------------------------------

Alex woke with a groan feeling her muscles screaming in protest, still tender from the change of the Allspark fusion. Then she got up from a cold hard silver bed rubbing her eyes to wipe away the sleep, and then stopped as she noticed that she's not where she was supposed to be. Then she noticed a soft wave of emotions; curiosity, hope, and a bit of disgust coming from three sources. She slowly turned her head toward the sources and saw a silver bot that she remembered taking her pent up emotions on, on the other side of the faintly glowing bars.

She bit back a giggle in fear that he would hurt her later in revenge, but then frowned as she realized that she was caged. 'Great, I so do not to be reminded of Skulker.'

The silver bot chattered excitedly in his language, but strangely enough she can understand him, 'must be another one of the consequences in merging with the Allspark.' She thought as she watched the little silver bot run up to the bigger black and white transformer, 'I hope that he wouldn't hold a vendetta against me, it's enough with Valerie after the both of us. Wait, where's Danny?' "Um, where am I, and where's my brother?"

Barricade, Frenzy and Thrust looked at her for a few seconds before Barricade answered, "You were taken alone, and as for the location it's classified, breeder."

"Breed-" Alex was shocked at being called that then she grew pissed as her eyes flashed glowing green, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BREEDER, JACKASSES!!"

Thrust chuckled darkly, "You got yourself a feisty one Barricade and fine looking for a squishy."

"And she will make a fine femme at that." Skywarp came walking in.

Alex stopped her next angry curse in confusion.

"Apparently Starscream is making a new body for her." Skywarp continued to clear up the confusion for the three Decepticons in the room, but the answer is mainly for Alex.

And she heard it loud and clear, "OH FUCK NO! I LIKE THIS BODY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! AND TELL STARSHIT THAT I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BODY!" With that a white ring appeared around her torso and she change into Alex Phantom, got off the ground despite the pain and rammed painfully into the bars.

"We took to extra precaution in making sure that you won't escape." Barricade explained.

'No, it's not that…" Alex looked at her hand, willing it to go intangible, but nothing happened. Her hand remained solid. Then she willed it to go invisible and it disappeared, '…so I lost the ability to go intangible.' Then she looked up at the four Decepticons and thought, 'Lets try this one.' She slipped her hand palm open facing towards the three large mechs and aimed it at the one who brought the message of her getting a new body; Skywarp.

A green glowing ball appeared on her hand, 'YES!' and fired.

"HEY!" Okay, Skywarp is pissed, but he refrained from hurting the female in fear of damaging her ability to bear sparklings. But it doesn't mean he can't threaten her. He warmed his plasma gun,"Keep those blasts to yourself or I'll blast you!"

Alex stepped down, the pain finally catching up to her. She glared at the mech, feeling tears form in her eyes. Then she turned invisible.

"Hey!" Skywarp and Thrust momentarily forgot from the reports and Starscream that she can turn invisible.

Barricade just snorted, "She's still there, you glitches. Or did you forget that she can turn invisible." The two seekers rounded on him, glaring.

What the four mechs didn't know was that Alex turned invisible so she can make rude gestures and silly faces at them just to feel better. She knows that it's petty and childish but she doesn't give a shit, she just want to feel better.

After a minute of rude gestures she stopped. She brought her knees up and covered her face in it, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She hoped that her brother and the Autobots know of her absence.

-----------------------------------

Danny woke with a small groan, feeling the painkiller loose its effect, and looked around. Danny's eyes roamed over Alex's empty bed and shook his head, 'She's stubborn alright.' and continued to move his gaze towards Jazz, who was in deep stasis. Then Danny had a thought, 'The Allspark said that I can heal, right?' Danny looked at his hand, deep in thought. After a moment of deep thinking, he hopped off of the bed and changed to his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew over to Jazz.

Danny looked at his hand hovering over Jazz and willed his ectoplasm to show. A glowing green ball appeared in his hand then he re-absorbed the ectoplasm by closing his fist. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated in the feel of healing, he opened his eyes to stare at his empty hand. 'Okay…that didn't work. Try a different method, something to do with the Spark that I have now.' With that he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of his Spark, this time he felt a different energy course through his arm to his hand. Keeping the feeling of the energy he opened his hand and his eyes. His hand is glowing whitish blue like the color of the Sparks.

Keeping the feel of the energy, he placed his hand over Jazz's torn torso and to his utter amazement, the gapping wound was quickly knitting itself together, any mar that his hand had been was quickly disappearing.

Renewed with confidence, Danny powered up his other hand and started working on Jazz.

An hour and a half later Danny plopped on Jazz's now healed torso in human form, panting and sweating. Then he felt Jazz shift and look downward to see Danny tired and sweating.

"'Ey, what happened 'ere?"

Danny looked up with a self-satisfying smile and said, "I healed you, I needed to find if my new powers works."

Jazz looked at his torso, "So I take it works." Impressive, not only did he clean the scars but he doesn't feel any pain. Then he noticed someone was missing from her bed,

"Where's your lil' sis?"

Danny looked at the empty bed, now worried. His sister shouldn't be gone that long. He shook his head, "I don't know."

Jazz face plates moved to a hard frown, and then he called to Optimus, _"Jazz to Optimus, c'm in Optimus."_

"_Optimus here, what is it Jazz."_

"_Sir, we got a problem."_

-----------------------------------

Ooohhh, the evil cliffhanger of doom. Well, hopefully I can update soon, like in, oh say at least tomorrow, hopefully. Goodnight and I hope you enjoy chapter six.


	7. New looks

**The Digital Artist-** Thanks for pointing out some mistake that I overlooked, though I could've sworn that I did type 2009 Camaro…Oh well.

**GrimlockX4-** I'd be kicking Starscream's aft if he ever kidnapped MY sister, too!

**Elita One-** OH THE INFO IS TOO MUCH!! Initiate meltdown in 3…2…1…-beep-

**Skyjacker-** Do you want Blackout to be brought back to life?

**xXsomeoneelseXx-** Yes, me too, I like Starshi-, I MEAN STARCREAM!..._ahem _I also like his nickname, too. _Shifty eyes_

**lilyoftheval5-** Yeah, they sure did reduce her to that level. _Feels sorry for Alex_

Thank you my reviewers, I feel so loved! Well anyways disclaimer (Still don't think it is necessary to say it in every chapter)

I do not own DP or Transformer, nuff said.

----------------------------------------------------

New looks

"WE GOT TO GET HER, NOW!" Danny was practically yelling at Optimus as soon as he found out that she had been kidnapped, by whom? Now that is the question. But Ratchet had a strong suspicion that the Decepticons were behind this.

The only problem is that they don't know where to look. But luckily Ratchet managed to get her unique DNA to his scan, so he can track her in a general direction.

"When I find that deceptiscum, I'm going to put my cannons up their aft and fire." Ironhide growled. Jazz nodded agreeing with Ironhide.

"Danny, I want you to stay. You are still weak and tender, and though I appreciated you healing Jazz, it set a drawback in your recovery rate."

Danny looked at Ratchet straight in his optics as his crystal blue eyes flashed neon green in righteous fury, "No one, including you, will stop me from getting back my sister. She's all the family I have left; I won't loose her like I lost all others." Danny said in a low voice never breaking eye/optic contact from the CMO.

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, but be careful." Danny nodded and said, "Let's just get my sister then you can reprimand me later."

"Let's get the pretty 'lil lady!" Jazz spoke loudly to tell Optimus to get moving. Optimus nodded and said, "Autobots roll out!"

The mechs transformed to their alt forms and Danny changed to his alter ego and floated a few feet off the ground, ready to take flight.

"Danny, if you are going to fly then at least turn invisible so we won't attract unwanted attention." Ratchet said in his alt form.

Danny nodded and willed himself to be invisible, but found that he couldn't. "Uh…Ratchet….one problem." Danny called his voice being a little meek.

"What is it Danny."

"I can't go invisible."

Ratchet sighed and popped open his passanger door, "Get in."

Danny got in, feeling in no mood to argue.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the mountains Alex's fate awaits.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO ALONG WITH WHAT STARSHIT COOKES UP, SCREW YOU!!" Alex shot several ectoblast at the mechs that where trying to get her out of the cage.

"When?" Skywarp asked humorlessly.

Alex, in her alter ego, had a look of disgusted horror at what Skywarp just indicated and his lust crashed inot her mind and heart. With one last ectoblast at his face, she turned invisible.

"Slag it that stings!" Skywarp rubbed his faceplate and looked at the empty spot that Alex used to be. "Sneaky little thing, but she is not going to evade our grasp while invisible.' "Frenzy, get in there and sedate her. Starscream said that the body is ready, so we need to start with the Spark transfer soon."

The silver little bot chattered excitedly as he took out a needle. Alex eyes widen; the needle was a wee bit too big for her taste, "OH FUCK NO!! Don't stick that thing in me!" Her scream had a bit of hysteria in it.

"Do it Frenzy." Barricade said from the corner of the room, watching in amusement at their struggle to get the girl.

But then Frenzy was kicked underneath kicked underneath then he was booted out of the cage, but Alex didn't do this unscathed. While she kicked underneath him to trip him, Frenzy rammed the needle on her leg, pure accidental on his part, but nevertheless he got her. The effect was immediate as Alex felt woozy and lost her invisibility. As she staggered she used her last attempt to escape (or it might just to damage them further before she falls unconscious) she mustered every ounce of her energy into what she hoped that she still has; the Ghostly Wail.

Fortunately for her, she still has it.

The bars in front of her almost collapsed from the damaging force of the wail, but it held on as it was cybrotranian in nature. She damaged all of the mechs' audio receptors in the immediate vicinity as green waves of the sonic shriek passed them. While she screamed a white ring appeared around her torso and she reverted back to her human form.

Completely spent of energy, she couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as she saw all of the mechs on the floor groaning in pain and rubbing their audio receptors. Then she fell forward as blackness swallowed her vision.

-------------------------------------

Starscream was just putting up some finish touches for Alex new body ("I'm good; I made her one fine looking femme." Starscream thought.) when he just heard the most primus forsaken shriekhe has ever heard and his audio receptors was threatening to burst. After a couple of seconds it stopped, 'What the slag just happened?' He thought to himself as he walked towards the room where they held Alex captive.

To his surprise he saw Skywarp, Thrust, Barricade and Frenzy all on the floor, groaning and rubbing their audio receptors. Frenzy in particular was twitching more than usual.

"What the slag just happened." Starscream asked as he walked towards to an unconscious form of Alex. He plucked her gently and settled her prone form on the palm of other hand. Then he put his fist on his waist and growled at the mechs who were beginning to get up, although they were still rubbing their audio receptors. Thrust answered seeing that the others weren't going to.

Frenzy was still twitching like mad on the floor.

"She had another power that we weren't aware of, a sonic shriek at a dangerous frequency level."

Starscream narrowed his optics at her unconcious form resting on the palm of his hand wondering at how such a small creature can have such destructive powers. He internally smirked as he wondered what is to be of her when she wakes in her new body.

--------------------------------------

Alex woke up in her mind dimension, seeing the wondrous nebula cloud flash from its electrical storm, the grand spiral galaxy spin in its glory, and the cluster of bright stars twinkling, and a half of body of a fading Allspark standing grimly in front of her. Alex looked alarm at her condition, "What's happening to you?"

The Allspark shifted her head, her image barely flickering, _**"A half of me is only here because you are on stasis, while your brother is up in constant worry and he has barely gotten any sleep in the last 36 hours. He's worried for, Alex, and so are the other transformers."**_

For some reason Alex anxiety grew with each passing second, "Can you bring Danny here?"

The Allspark nodded, _**"I can try, but this is all new to me."**_ Then her one bright optic dimmed for a few seconds.

-----------------------------------------

Danny was anxious that he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. He was so worried for his sister that his stomach churned at any unpleasant thoughts of what the bastards would do with her. And several times he annoyed Ratchet by saying "Hurry up!" or "Are we close?" more than 50 times already.

But now Danny felt a probing in his mind, soft feathery touches pocking and brushing along in his mind. Then the probing stopped. Danny opened his mouth to say "What the heck was that?" but only got as far as, "What the-" before a heavy sense of fatigue crashed down on him. He staggered on his seat as he tried to keep himself upright and awake.

Ratchet felt this and he got a little worried; one moment he was upright and rigid and the next he fell forward as he tried to hang on to something in the passenger seat, "Danny what-" But Danny slumped forward in a dead faint.

Ratchet did a scan and saw that Danny was extremely exhausted and he finally lost the battle with sleep.

--------------------------------------

Alex saw that the Allspark's body became whole and she also saw Danny materialize right next to herself.

"What?!" Danny looked around in confusion and mild alarm but then relaxed a bit. But then he tensed up in surprise at the familiar voice that he so desperately wanted to hear. "DANNY!" Alex flew over to Danny and crashed onto him with a death hug.

"ACK!" Alex tightened her hug but then abruptly released her hold sending Danny almost tumbling down to the glassy floor in surprise. Danny righted himself up and looked at her and saw her crying.

At his worried and question gaze Alex spoke, "Danny, they're going to put me into a new body, they called me a breeder and I don't want them to make me have to carry their babies, not now, not ever for them. I'm not ready to carry a baby yet!" At the last sentence she screamed hysterically, crying in rivers. "Danny ple-ease be there soon." She was sobbing hard that her sentence broke.

Danny hugged her crying form hard with no intention of letting her go, "I'm coming, please just hold on. Don't break down on me now, be strong and hold on for me and for yourself."

"_**I am quite appalled at what my children are doing to you. And it would be considered my fault that they are targeting you with such intentions, so on the behalf of them and myself I give you my sincerest apology. I do truly hope that Danny and my other children can save you."**_ The Allspark spoke softly to Alex.

Alex nodded saying that the apology was accepted but then she stopped. She put her hand up to her heart and felt weird, like she was going to be sick, "Danny…"

Danny saw her body dissolve leaving her spark naked and unprotected, then that too wisp out of the dimension, "ALEX!"

Then he turned sharply at the Allspark and saw only a half of her, flickering a couple times she said to Danny, _**"They're doing a spark transfer, transferring her spark to a new body."**_ Then she flickered out of existence and then the universe became disorientated signaling that Danny is waking.

--------------------------------------

Danny woke with a sharp gasp and screamed, "RATCHET!" then he babbled incoherently.

Ratchet was worried at how the teen was acting, "Danny slow down, I can't understand you."

"THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE HER!!" Then he babbled incoherently again. But Ratchet got the general idea. _"Optimus, they're going to force spark bond her! They're going to make her carry their sparklings!"_

--------------------------------------

Alex became aware of her surrounding as she woke and her vision gradually brightens like turning on a TV. Then she noticed that her vision looked like looking through a high tech military goggle. 'I don't think dad secretly came into my room and put the Fenton goggle on and-" she cut herself off as memory from yesterday came crashing into her mind. Tears gathered around her eyes at the memory, but stopped as she felt something…off.

She looked down expecting to see her own body that her mother gave her, but stopped breathing as she saw silver and dark grey twist of metal and wires. Her mind became numb as her CPU tried to process that this is not her original body but a body that HE gave her against her will. When the shocking information finally went through she screamed.

Loud and hard that any glass in the immediate vicinity shattered

Then she brought her legs to her face and her shoulder shook in distress and barely hidden rage. She hugged her legs tighter and her anger rose in pitch as she felt a huge wave of smug arrogance coming towards her, she can only guess that it was Starshit, 'Fucking bastard.'

"I see that you noticed the body I made for you. Makes you look rather nice I say." He said leaning from the doorway, looking at her angry crouched figure with a self-admiring smirk.

"Go fuck yourself, you stupid bolt head." Came her angry muffled reply.

Starscream grew angry at the insult but then smiled as he thought of a suggestive retort, "I won't 'fuck' myself but I will spark with you."

"Stay the fuck away from me, Starshit." Alex angry crystal blue optics peaked from her knees, glaring at him and watching him see if he makes any funny moves.

Starscream did NOT like being called that. Then he smirked as he was going to take the beautiful femme and he's going to father a new sparkling. He stepped forward to take her.

Right when he stepped forward Alex changed. She wasn't sure that she would be able to, but fortunately for her she still had the ability. Her once silver and dark grey wires and circuits became snow white and black and an ethereal glow surrounded her as the white ring passed over her body. Her crystal blue optics glowed neon green. She quickly got up from her crouched position and stood in a defensive stance with two glowing green orbs of ectoplasm hovering in front of her hand, ready to shoot.

Starscream stopped to look in awe at her change. She became more beautiful to him in her glowing form and her will to fight back only made him more arouse. She was quite a small femme, about Jazz's size, if not a bit smaller by a few feet. All rational thoughts escaped him as the primal instincts overcame his CPU as he lunged at the small femme.

With an angry and fearful shriek, she shot both of her ectoplasm at Starscream. Then she tried to jump out of the way but he grabbed her foot stopping any form of escape. Immediately after the grabbing she tried to kick hand, but he slid her underneath him, pinning her. But she wasn't done, gathering what left of her energy she still has she opened her mouth.

Despite his primal thoughts, he seemed to know what was coming next because he put his hand on her mouth and canceled out any attempt to the Ghostly Wail.

With energy wasted she reverted to her normal form and can only weakly squirm and cry as Starscream forcibly strip her virginity away.

-----------------------------------------

Alex stood crouched into the tightest ball she could form sobbing and screaming in rage, 'Not how I wanted my first to be.'

After a few minutes she cried herself into a pitiful sleep. But before she did, she promised herself that when she gets her energy back she's going to wreck havoc then escape.

----------------------------------------------------

Wow…I made her into one of the few unlucky characters to get raped, yikes! But Starscream looked like he was long overdue for some mating, and he has very little control of himself…

Well you know haw it is sometimes; it got to be bad before it becomes good in life. Hope ya like chapter 7.


	8. Buying time and Blackout

**GrimlockX4-** Hehehe, Maybe they'll be able to kill Starshi- STARSCREAM!!...Maybe because they'll be so slagging piss when they find out what happened to her…

**The Digital Artist-** I'm glad that I was able to distract you for a bit. I REALLY don't think it would be possible to have a Transformer turn back into human again…

**Elita One-** Heh…I'm not sure who I should pair Alex up in this story... Eh-yup, Screamer here is sooooo toast.

**Skyjacker-** Hehehehahaha yeah poor girl.

**LoveHopes-** Hmmm….to correct your confusion Alex was not powerful because she was low on energy from a previous escape and she's exhausted from getting a new body. Plus I don't plan on making any single character all powerful. I mean where would the entertainment be?

**angelofstrife2007-** Yup! He's (I also like his nickname, I mean I keep calling him Starshit instead of Starscream. Hehe) in soooo much trouble.

Um…well Elita-One had me thinking, who should I pair Alex up? It can be any Autobots and maybe a selective few Decepticons…I don't know…_shrugs shoulders_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DP and Transformer, ugh! This is getting so annoying!

-----------------------------------------------------

Buying time and Blackout

Alex was jolted awake from a weird dream that wasn't hers by a sharp rap on her shoulder. Reacting on impulse she blindly lashed out on the person who roughly woke her, nerves still frayed from a few hours before. When her small fist made contact there was a loud resounding _clang_ and the person made a grunt.

"You sure packed a punch." Came a male voice with a slight mechanical tone. Alex slowly opened her eyes a bit, her wary crystal blue optics staring at a small sized dent on a dark metal armor. She slowly looked up and saw red optics of a mech, Thrust. While she was staring cautiously at the optics of the seeker she felt emotions hugging and brushing around her heart and mind; irritation, hope….and is that infatuation and arousal?! Well shit…

She curled up to a tighter ball, making sure that her 'important' parts were heavily covered and protected. So as long he doesn't come near with arousal as the strongest emotion clouding his CPU. As she was studying him with mistrustful optics she noticed that he was a flying type mech, so if she had to guess that her world and this were similar, so with her mechanic nature she had to guess that his alt form was an F-22

(Just pretend that both of their worlds are the same, but instead of alien robots and Sector 7 in this world, there are ghost and Men In White)

What she doesn't realize is that because she doesn't have an alt form scanned she was in her protoform and she doesn't have armor of her own. Meaning that she was naked, to put it simply. And she was a very pleasing sight for the dark colored seeker. But luckily for Alex as irritation from the punch subsided, hope was the strongest emotion. But Alex did not relax one micrometer, instead she tensed up harder, ready to lash put again if needed, "What do you want." She almost snarled, signaling him to not step closer.

"I heard that you can revive the dead." Silence was her reply to his statement. "Can you do it again, can…can you revive some of my comrades back?" his hope flared stronger around her heart and mind at this point.

She opened her mouth to say that she doesn't know how but stopped short feeling like that she would lie. Then she remembered her strange dream, 'Of course! That was Allspark's dream, her memory on how to do some of her powers! Oh why did the dream have to come at such a bad time! Shit!' She cursed at the Allspark mentally, but knew that it wasn't the Allspark's fault in giving her the memory at such a bad time, because she knew that the gaining the powers and tib bit of memory was involuntary. You cannot control what comes and what doesn't. No matter how much she lies about her powers to anyone she has a horrible stutter and her brother had to rescue her.

She soooo needs lesson in bullshitting.

So instead of lying outright she opted to remain silent.

Skywarp entered the room, "So is she going to revive our comrades?" then he stopped short, staring at Alex.

Thrust, grateful and a bit disappointed to have a reason to get his optics off of the small (naked) femme, turned to Skywarp, "No she hasn't said a word." But Skywarp was still looking at the femme.

Alex was getting uncomfortable with the other seeker's intense gaze and she snapped, "What!" That got the desired result; he looked away and faced Thrust, looking a bit flushed as a mech can. She got curious, why the hell are the mechs pausing around her like idiots, but she wasn't about to push her luck any further.

Skywarp was speaking to Thrust in the com-link, _"She's in bare circuit…"_

"_I know it's taking a lot for me to make coherent sentences to her."_

"_Damn, Screamer here sure did a good job on creating her body…"_

"_Yup."_

"What the pit is taking so long!" Alex froze at the familiar voice that she so now despised with every fiber of her metallic being. Starscream came into the room, irritation rolling off of him in waves as he marched towards Skywarp and Thrust. "Why aren't you taking her to revive the others."

"Revive who?" Barricade came in.

'Oh dear lord, I'm surrounded by Transformer kidnappers. Now we're missing…" Then Frenzy came in behind Barricade, "…." Speak for the devil, she's completely surrounded by kidnappers, a rapist, and a little but cute twitchy idiot. She sighed in agitation, feeling a bit claustrophobic at all of the mechs blocking her view of the exit of the room. Then suddenly put his face optic leveled with hers with an irritated smirk, "Can you or can you not revive the offline?" His tone was harsh, but the smirk still stayed in place.

"…" She said nothing but shift getting ready to give him a nice kick into the face plate

Starscream lost his smirk and Alex felt his irritation grow in waves along with a murderous feeling. After a few nanosecond of thinking he tried a new tactic to get her to talk and comply, so Alex got two warning before he spoke in a form a lust and his optics had a certain gleam in it that she did not like, "I always have a different way of making you talk."

She had no choice but to talk or suffer the consequences that she did not want to endure again, "….Yes… I can."

"Can you heal." Murderous feeling came off of him in waves that send her a clear message 'Don't push your luck with me and answer now'.

"…Yes…" Starscream smiled at this.

"Then follow me, for you have your first mech; Blackout."

Alex unwound herself from the tight ball and cringed she had been in a tight position for more than several hours. Limping a few feet she raised her arm and arched her back feeling several loud satisfying pops in her joints. The mechs looked at her and Frenzy's head gave a violent twitch, "What?" she asked, feeling the weight of the stares on her, then she felt arousal surround her. Slowly she put her arm back down and noticed that the mechs looked away, arousal slowly ebbing away.

Starscream turned and strutted out of the room with, "That was disgusting, don't pop your joints like that again. Now come." She wanted to give a snarky reply but kept her jaw tightly locked together not wanting to really push her luck with him. Bastard.

She followed along with the others trying to remember every twist and turns of the halls, 'Patience is virtue my ass, it's more of a torture in disguise as virtue. I want to get the hell out of this hellhole. But I have to comply in order to get through with my plan of escape. Hell, it's been two days and Danny and the others still hadn't come to save me, so screw waiting. I'm not going to be some shitty 'Damsel in distress' and I don't know where the hell I'm at so I can't give Danny the place through our dream-link. So I have to be in good condition for my plan to work and I'm not going to let Starshit and the others beat me to the ground." She sighed and felt dread rear its ugly head and squeeze her stomach to a painful level, 'I'm going to regret complying with them.'

When she entered the room, she let out a small gasp in seeing several broken mechs in different piles. Starscream went up to the black one and said, "This is Blackout, so get started." Alex looked down at the black pile of scrap metals then sighed and got to work.

As Starscream was about to leave the room he told Barricade, "Watch her and make sure she's doing her work. Oh, and don't touch her." Barricade nodded and leaned against one corner of the room, near the only exit of the room.

Alex tried to calm the guilt that was eating away her lower stomach as she shifted through her memory banks of the dream. Concentrating on the power to course through her arms down to her arms she opened her fists and saw a soft white glow surround the palm of her hand. Keeping the power coursing through her arm she got to work. As she healed the damage she started to recognize the mech was a helicopter, a MH-53 Pave Low IV to be exact if she remembered correctly. Every burn from extreme heat of sabot rounds and gashes were slowly but surely being repaired. Broken pieces were placed in their correct places, wires were tinkered and the blades of the helicopter were straightened out. As she worked on the repairs she felt her energy reserve run a bit low and her heating body try to cool down be sweating, she found that a bit odd that she was sweating and stored the piece of information later for Allspark and Ratchet…

Now here comes the toughest part, reviving the mech named Blackout. Shifting through her memory banks again for information on how to revive the mech she found it unreliable. She knows how the Allspark revives the dead, but she does not know how SHE can revive the dead. She looked back at the time when she first talked to the Allspark,

"_**Your ectoplasm DNA, whether in your human forms or other, would mix very well with my energy."**_

With a sudden thought she looked at her hand and thought, 'The power mixes well with mine…if I was able to change then I would have ectoplasm in my body, more specifically in my spark.' She clenched and unclenched her fist, deep in thought, 'So if I just powered up a simple ectoball then I need to change to my ghost form to maintain a better control on the ectoball. I can shoot a small blast of ectoblast from my fingertip as human, but I couldn't maintain the ball form hovering above my hand for more than a second before it vanishes.' At that thought she looked back at Barricade whose intense watchful optics were glued on her for the last several hours. She felt tempted to change right there with out warning him, but refrained herself. Her nearly year long battle instinct tells her not to surprise him with the childish antics. She didn't want to risk injury to herself by surprising Barricade with her sudden change, so she gave the mech a warning, "Um…I'm going to need to change if I'm going to revive him. I'm going to change like the night that you saw me, remember."

The mech grunted in disdain, signaling that he did remember all too clearly. Alex suppressed a satisfied smirk at that.

She changed, not feeling like shouting the trademark "Going Ghost!" Her current silver and dark grey protoform became snow white and black with an ethereal glow surrounding her. Then she formed a normal ectoball, its glowing green form hovering above the palm of her hand. Then she channeled her Allspark energy mixing it with the ectoball. The effect was immediate; the glowing green ball swirled with white energy then becoming a blinding white flare like a spark.

While she was working Barricade looked at her in awe at her ethereal beauty now that he wasn't running from her and trying to shoot her.

Then she placed the newly made spark into Blackout's spark casing. The spark dimmed a bit and fear gripped her spark as she feared that it may not work but then to her immense relief the spark flared to life and ruby red optics came online

With the adrenaline gone, the hard work of the last few hours straight she changed back to her normal protoform and collapsed, but she did not succumb to darkness.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Blackout." Barricade greeted the newly revived mech.

----------------------------------

Well this was mostly Alex and the next chapter will be the same. Danny and the rest of the Autobots are still looking for her in the general area. Up next "Utter chaos and escape" where Alex escapes but before she escapes she leaves a memorable mess behind for Starscream, and boy he will not like what she has in store for him.

I hope that you like the way that I brought Blackout back to life, **Skyjacker**


	9. A chaotic parting gift

**Elita One-** Well here's the royal mess. Hope you like this chap.

**GrimlockX4-** Yep, poor Alex…

**LoveHopes-** Screamer here is going to be messy…

**Master of Minds-** Thank you!

**fk306 animelover-** Here's the next chap.

**Skyjacker-** Ya welcome!

**angelofstrife2007-** Thankies!

A chaotic parting gift

Everything is silent, not a sound is to be heard on Alex new audio receptors, at least no obvious and suspicious sounds, just the whirr of the air conditioning in the Decepticon base.

Good.

Alex poked her silver and dark grey head out of her room into the dark silent corridors of the base, looking left, right and left again. Seeing the coast clear she ducked her head back in the room and a flash of white came before the half closed door, an invisible force opened the door silently and very cautiously sneaked out and closed the door with a silent click.

Alex spent the next ten minutes wandering around the base and getting the feel of her way around. After she brought Blackout to life she saw some things around the base, like a human fridge, storage for paints, a closet, jar of metal marbles from the closet and an shack for mechanics…

Alex thanked whatever god is looking after her for the last part while picking several paint buckets, old potatoes, several rolls of toilet paper and several mechanic equipments. She grabbed the duct tape and thought of something. From experience for wrapping her brother up for a prank she knows that ripping a duct tape off from its roll are _loud_, so she ripped some for now and slapped them on her arm leaving a piece of tab for her to grab for later.

Then she smiled devilishly, time to let the chaos begin.

She went to the first room she saw and went in as silently as she could. In front of her proto-form she saw Barricade on his recharge bed and Frenzy in his alt form. Alex looked at her duct tape covered arm, at Frenzy and back at her arm, then she smiled that Satan himself would've been very proud at.

She duck taped his entire form, making him look like a silver CD player version of a mummy. Then she proceeded to duct tape the mummified form of Frenzy to the ground, he isn't going anywhere fast.

Then she looked at Barricade, the bucket of pink and yellow paint in one hand and several old and hard potatoes in the other. The light bulb figuratively blinked on as she got another fun ideaof a prank. She painted his form in yellow happy faces and pink flowers. After a few seconds of looking at Barricade's painted form (she tried her hardest not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous he looked) and found his exhaust pipe and (very carefully so not to wake the sleeping mech up) rammed the old, hard and moldy potato in it.

Very quietly she turned around and sneaked out of the room, laughing silently as she exited. Then she went to her next victim: Starscream.

Oh how she wanted to have gum right now so she can wad them right into his jet's engine…oh well, she did the best she can do with limited resources…

Starscream had his entire form repainted as if the hippies decided to get creative on him, she tinkered and rewired his weapon programs (he's going to get a surprise the next time he fires the weapon) all the while thanking for once that her parents were crazy ghost hunters and inventors (as they had always invented weapons...), and she loitered the entire floor with metal marbles around his recharge bed. He's also going to get a suprise when he wakes up.

She pranked all of the mechs who gave her a hard time, except Blackout.

It wasn't his fault that he was brought back to life, and plus he wasn't exactly mean to her…

Although he did keep on staring at her when he was brought back to life, 'What the hell is wrong with these mechs?! Why do they keep on staring at me...Oh god, do I have something lodged up in my nose?!' Alex's hand went up to her nose and found that nothing was in it, but she did feel weird in touching a metallic nose instead of a flesh one that she has known in her fifteen years of life…

----------------------------------------

Alex quickly but silently rushed out of the base into freedom in her normal form after disabling the alarm. Alex also thank that she had crazy ghost hunters slash inventers. Whenever Alex and her brother Danny ever got into trouble and got grounded Alex used to hack and tinker with the alarm until she can escape for freedom. Ah the old days before the whole got-zapped-in-the-portal-and-got-ghost-power-as-the-result ordeal was fun. She thought that the mechs would install an intruder alert, escapee alert, and ground alert. Lucky Alex, she was right.

When Alex got out of the main entrance doorway she stopped short in shock. Surrounding her and the base doorway are nothing but tall pine trees towering over her. 'Oh god.' She thought in surprise, but then shook her head, 'No time to linger, I got to get the hell out of here before the others wake. No telling what they would do to me if I get caught.' She shuddered at the thought.

She quickly ran between the trees but making sure that her foot doesn't make thunderous sounds to alert anyone or any wildlife around her. As she moved further into the dense forest she noticed that the hill was steeping sharply downhill and the trees were getting thinner. The next few minutes of trekking she saw the clear night sky and a lone road in front of her. Then she looked left and right only to find that there was no civilization as far as she can see.

She cursed her luck.

She decided to go right after about ten minutes of internal war and decided that she will jump into the forest at the first sign of a car heading towards her. She walked a few miles before she halted so suddenly that she created a little cloud under her metal tri-clawed feet and promptly slapped her forehead in a 'oh duh!' fashion. In a flash of two white rings she turned into a phantom femme and disappeared form sight. While she was invisible she jumped, trying to fly, but landed firmly on the ground. She slapped her face again with a groan; apparently she lost the ability to fly as well...

From there she ran, silently thanking Sam, her Gothic friend, for the torturous exercise program.

-------------------------------------

'Ok, its official. I'm lost.'

Her thought was sardonic as she jogged alongside the road in the first hint of dawn. The desert was bathed in soft pink light and grey early morning mildew fog. She has long passed the forest covered mountain and went well into the desert that still yet to see any human car for miles around. Then she screeched into a halt as she felt several massive emotion creeping up on her at a rapid rate. Then she heard several roars of the F-22s flying overhead, the wail of the siren and the chop-chop of the helicopter. And they are PISSED as hell at the moment.

Busted.

She remained still for a moment hoping that they won't see her. No such luck as she felt the blood-boiling anger pinpoint at her. 'SHIT, HOW CAN THEY SEE ME?!?!?!' (She forgot that they have something called a scanner…)

Dropping all sense of remaining invisible, seeing that it was pointless anyways, she ran like a mad bot.

She heard a roar of the jets engine behind her and the telltale rapid-fire shifting and grinding of the mech transforming behind her then she felt the ground beneath her shake as the mech behind her land. Without looking behind her she ran even faster (if it was possible) as her feet were barely touching the ground.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she was on a full on sprint for more than a few minute total.

Straight ahead, faintly visible in her line of vision, was a familiar flamed peterbilt appearing over the horizon. She could've wept in joy, but she was rudely cut off by strong hands roughly grabbing her slim waist, hoisting her a few feet off the ground. She twisted around to face the mech that grabbed her, ready to unleash the Ghostly Wail on him, but chocked it back in laughter.

Thrust had two round goofy looking eyeballs painted on either side of his coned shaped head with a crooked smile on one side and several long toilet papers hanged on the base of the cone shaped head. All in all Thrust looked like a third grader decorated squid.

She immediately gave a powerful right hook to his face, right between his optics all the while snorting in laughter. The punch made him release his vice like grip on her torso dropping her on the ground; his hand immediately went to his dented face.

She scampered on the dirt ground and tried to get to the Autobots that she can see. She can see Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide, but her view was cut off when Skywarp landed in front of her, all in pink glory and looking extremely pissed off. She couldn't move in time as she slammed into the pink seeker's chest. Then his arms immediately warped tightly around her chest and arms, disabling any chances of allowing her to use her arms.

Facing him, she had only one option left for her escape. She opened her mouth and took a deep gasping breath.

Skywarp saw her open her mouth and take a deep breath, remembering the last time she opened her mouth like that and he head-butted her without thinking, effectively canceling out the Ghostly Wail and knocking her half conscious.

But since she already had some energy in her throat for the Wail, she let out a high pitched audio piercing yelp, coming out a short blast of green, disabling the balance system to all mechs who were fifty to seventy feet range in diameter around her. (1) Skywarp immediately let her go and fell to the ground, disorientated while covering his audio receptor which was ringing.

Thrust toppled to the ground, face first, Starscream, in jet mode, crashed landed some twenty feet away from her, Barricade, in alt form, swerved out of the road and crashed into a jungle of cactuses (2) and Blackout, in alt form, twisted on circles and crashed onto the ground, belly first.

Apparently the Ghostly Wail is a lot stronger in her new femme form.

---------------------------------------------

Optimus saw a bunch of Decepticons surrounding a small unarmored femme from a distance. Then he heard Ratchet spoke through his com-link, _"Optimus, that femme has a high reading of ectoplasm. Could it be Alex?"_

"…_it's possible."_

Then Ironhide butted in, _"If that's Alex then I'm going to blow those pit-spawned slaggers to metal scrap!"_

"_An' I'll help!"_ Jazz came through hotly, but then cringed as he heard a nearly audio deafening yelp form the femme,_ "Slag, tha' femme has a set o' lungs!"_

Optimus and Ratchet swerved a bit but then they righted themselves, then Ratchet replied, _"Yep. That's her, only two people can scream loud enough to break our audio receptors and that's Alex and Danny."_

"_HEY!"_ All of the Autobots swerved a bit in surprised that Danny heard them talk via through their com-link and was able to reply back in the same fashion. But now was not the time for questioning for they have a certain _naked_ femme to save…

Oh joy.

---------------------------------------------

Starscream growled as he saw Optimus and the rest of the Autofreaks come close to at a rapid pace. Seeing that he and his mechs were in no condition to fight because of the balance system was still in haywire.

"Decepticons, retreat! Retreat! And leave the femme, we can get her later!"

Starscream wobbly took off in the air, swaying in the air. The other two seekers retreated in a similar fashion. Barricade reversed from the cactuses and drove away, although he did keep on driving slightly to the right almost crashing into the wall of cactuses…

Blackout had to change into his mech form and he stumbled before jumping and changing in midair and flying uncertainly away form the Autobots.

---------------------------------------------

Seeing that the Decepticons escaped Ironhide and Jazz glowered, you can practically hear their engines hiss and simmer in anger. Upon stopping Danny, in human form, opened the door and immediately sprinted out of Ratchet towards the recovering femme and stopped in front of her, just out of reach.

Alex propped herself on one hand and the other hand covered her forehead rubbing a decent sized dent, trying to ignore a massive Phariah Dark size headache. Danny wanted to make sure that it was Alex that he was seeing, "Are you Alex?"

Alex's crystal blue optics briefly flickered to Danny then squeezed her lids shut, feeling another wave of pain assault her poor head, then gave a brief nod of her head to confirm Danny.

"Then prove it, what are my biggest secrets that only Alex may know."

An few seconds of silence then, "You have ghost powers, you wanted to be an astronaut, you hate me singing '99 Beer Bottle' song, your afraid to become Dan," a pause, then, "and you had the hugest crush on Paulina, starting to crush on Valerie and you are completely clueless when it comes to Sam."

Danny balked at the last info, 'Why did everyone keep calling me clueless.' But other than that he believed that she was truly his sister in the flesh, er…metal, and was happy to know that his sister was in his sight again.

---------------------------------------------

(1) A little fun fact, did you know that when a loud noise or just plain strong sound wave hits your eardrums you loose your sense of equilibrium, thus making you loose your balance. That's why when a loud speaker is suddenly blasted into your ear you feel disorientated.

(2) think of Lightning McQueen crashing into the jungle of cactuses in the movies 'Cars'


	10. Naked femme surrounded by mechs

**Elita One-** Yup! I gave them pit. Well **who** do you want Alex to be paired with?

**GrimlockX4-** Thanks and I laughed when I imagined Frenzy a duct tape mummy.

**Skyjacker- **No, thank you, for the review.

**angelofstrife2007-** Thanks!

**LoveHopes-** Yeah, she would have wished to take pictures for perfect blackmail material, but she was busy running for her life at the moment…

**master of minds- **Thanks and here the next chap!

I'm going to die from brain damage but, **I do not own DP or Transformer**! Harump!

---------------------------------------------------

Naked femme surrounded by mechs

If there is one thing that is worse about having one clueless naked femme surrounded by mechs, who in a sense had not seen another femme for the last several centuries is having a VERY sexy specially built femme who was clueless that she was in a sense NAKED in front of several mechs who could be spark deprived.

What luck Alex seems to be having…

Optimus Prime was known throughout Cybratron that he was the 'Patient One' or the 'Calm Understanding One' or better yet 'The Femme Magnet'. And right now he can't help but feel attracted to the naïve naked femme in front of him. _'Oh Primus'_ he thought, _'Let there be a distraction right now, Pit I'll even be glad to see a Decepticon right now.'_ The other mechs are also feeling the attraction and they wouldn't want to admit it. Or worse tell the poor new femme that she is naked, after all the human saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' or something similar could not fit a better description right now.

And they just could not look away, it's like watching a car crash, you want to look away but you just can't.

Danny stared at Alex after she confirmed her identity, scarcely believing that the towering bot in front of him is his twin sister. Then he chuckled, and then the chuckle morphed into a full blown laughter with a tint of hysteria in it.

Alex and the other mechs looked at Danny with concerned laced across their optics, most particularly Ratchet and Alex. Although all of the mechs deep down in some twisted sense were grateful for the distraction. Alex dropped her hand to the grown from previously soothing her headache and looked at Danny with a worried look, "Uh, Danny…._what_ is wrong with you?"

Danny grabbed a fistful of his raven black hair with both hand, although his hysterical laughter had subsided to giggling he was still with a small demented smile, "Hehe, Tucker would so love to poke around you and store gigabytes of info about you in his PDA. Hehehe why do these things happen to us?! I mean look what's happening here?!--"

Alex decided that she had enough of his ranting and so she decided to snap him out of it. Since that she is no longer a small human size now and couldn't just walk over him and slap him silly, and her big size of around ten to twelve feet, one flick of her finger can send her now little twin brother half way around the world. (1) So she resorted to picking up a small pebble and lightly flicking it to her brother's head.

_Whiisssssss…_

_CLONK!_

'Wow, his head sounded hollow...' Alex thought.

"OWWWW! ALEX!" Danny stopped ranting and his hand immediately went to his temple which was throbbing nicely now, already forming a lump. He glared at her but then soften his look realizing that his ranting was hurting her when he saw a frown on her face plate. It seems no matter what form Alex takes in he can recognize the pained look from his sister. But as he was rubbing his head he noticed that the mechs around her kept on shifting uncomfortably, their optics never pointing at her. Then he looked at Alex and back at the mechs. Then he saw some differences and he most noticeable difference was that she didn't seem to have any armor on her, she looks almost….naked.

Crap.

Now he understood why the mechs look uncomfortable around her. He may be clueless but he's not that daft. So he wisely kept his jaw locked.

"_Ahem_ I don't know about you Optimus but I would like to go back to the base. But how do I go back undetected, I mean I can't fly anymore and I don't exactly know how to…transform." Alex fiddled with her clawed-like hands, not meeting any optics showing all to the world a small lost girl that needs a parents comfort. _'And a nice, good uninterrupted cry. Alone. Dammit! I can't gorge myself in ice cream anymore!'_ Now Alex REALLY wants to cry.

Optimus decided that he couldn't keep the secret any longer without busting some of his circuits, "Uh, Alex I did you know that you are in your proto-form?"

Alex looked at Optimus, a little startled at the change of topic, "Yeah…?"

The other mechs but Optimus shared a look and then they stared at Optimus like he was suicidal. They don't know about Alex but their warning systems were blaring at all high time now. They don't know about human females but they do know that femmes from where they came from did not take to being naked in front of unfamiliar mech all to kindly. So they started backing away from the immediate danger.

Danny saw the other mechs slowly backed away, and so he wordlessly took their advice and started backing away as well.

Optimus shifted, "I know that you may not know our Cybrotranian customs and tradition but…" If it was possible for Transformers to pale then Optimus was doing a fine job of it, his face became an interesting shade of light grey.

"But what?" Alex encouraged, intrigued at what can be making the great powerful leader such as himself pale.

"Being only in proto-form is... like being naked in human terms." Alex stared. Danny took his cue to go ghost and fly his ass out of there like there was no tomorrow, even going intangible to fly through the sky with no air resisting him, going an astonishing 150 mph and climbing.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz quickly scoot backwards.

Too late for the Autobots. Alex crystal blue optics glowed neon green, then she growled as she was she was shaking in anger, "Starscream." Then without warning she shot towards where the Decepticons retreated. Ratchet managed to grab her by wrapping his arms around her small squirming torso. But unfortunately for him he also had to deal with a pissed off screaming femme who was out for a certain seeker's energon and was loud enough to strain his audio receptors.

Alex couldn't escape Ratchet so she went ghost. She managed to forcibly strip herself from the CMO's vice like grasps and took off running.

"Optimus get her!" With the size difference between Alex and Optimus he manage to catch up to her with a few steps and grabbed her from behind, but to his dismay he could hold her down. It was like she gotten a miraculous boot in strength in this form. "Autobots, pin her down! Ratchet sedate her!" The other mechs jumped on Alex, Ironhide grabbing both of her flailing arms but he found he arm jerking along with her arm from her sheer ghost strength. Jazz sat on Alex's back and tried to pin her face to the ground but found himself bumping up and down as Alex thrashed even harder screaming curses and death threats to Starscream. Optimus had her legs but found himself at war with them, trying not to get kicked in the face. Ratchet came up with a big (for a human) syringe and ejected it to the delicate wirings in her neck.

Almost immediately the thrashing stopped and Alex fell into a dreamless slumbering, still mumbling a string of very colorful vocabulary.

"Is it safe to come down?!" A male voice called from above. All of the Autobots looked up to see Danny floating in midair, looking sheepish. Ironhide growled.

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Um….yeah…"

"And you failed to tell us that you get an incredible boost in strength at that form because….?" Ratchet asked with no emotion in his voice.

Danny blushed and stammered, "Uh, w-well uh, w-we forgot?" He said unsurely, feeling like he was treading on thin ice. VERY thin ice

Ironhide just said nothing for a few seconds until he grunted, "With training she can kick all of our afts." Jazz and Optimus laughed, and Ratchet just shook his head muttering "Primus help us."

Then Jazz spoke, "We need to get Alex an alt form." Optimus nodded then he looked up seeing Danny slowly come down to ground level.

Ratchet stepped up to Optimus, "I could fit her in a basic armor until she scans for an alt form."

"Good, and I'll get a trailer to put her in for the upcoming days drive back to the Hoover Dam." Optimus spoke.

Danny muttered, "Good idea, it wouldn't do to show her to the world, especially to the government. I would hide her but I lost the ability to turn invisible, much less turn anything else invisible."

-----------------------------------------------

Alex woke up to see her body being covered in purple armor, feeling more grateful and covered and she slipped off of the med bed. Then she sneaked towards the door, her tri-clawed feet barely making a sound on the hard floor, a habit she acquired whenever she was about to escape from her confinement, and tried to open the door.

To her dismay she found it locked. 'Heh, Danny probably warned Hatchet about my escaping habits.' Then she smiled, not even her mom could keep her confined when there's wiring involved.

And this door is loaded with wires.

Alex poked her head out, looking both sides and was pleased to find the hall way empty, 'Hehe, you would think that you would have at lest one mech to guard the door.' Then sneaked out of the room, but a smooth disembodied voice came from behind her, making her freeze up in surprise,

"Do you think it would be wise to anger Ratchet."

She quickly whirled and threw an ectoblast straight in the middle of the supposedly empty hall at the invisible culprit.

But the smooth disembodied voice spoke apparently without harm, "Missed."

"Who are you?!"

"The name is Mirage, Autobot designation: Spy."

Alex lowered her arm a bit and asked in a confused undertone, "You're Mirage? When did you get here?"

A blue and grey mech came into view, leaning against the wall right next to the med bay door.

'Oh,' she thought, 'that's why I missed; he was leaning against the wall.'

"I just got here yesterday, and according to Ratchet, you were off-lined for five days."

'What is with me being out for days at a time?!' Alex whined in her mind but outside of her mind she told Mirage all the while slowly walking backward to her freedom, "Well…Mirage was it? It was nice to meet you but I got to go." Then she saw Mirage smirk a little. She had a moment to frown a little before turning around to high tail out of there.

And walked right into a metal wall.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" The said wall grunted, unamused. Alex looked up and saw Ratchet frowning down at her. Then he looked up to Mirage, "Thank you for letting me know that she was out of her bed." Alex glared at Mirage, mouthing 'traitor'. Mirage just coolly shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by her glare.

"But I feel fine, I just need to get out."

Ratchet wasn't going to budge, "Back to bed, or I will weld you aft to the wall."

But luckily for Alex, she was save from Ratchet's further reprimanding by a bell.

More specifically Jazz.

"'Ey Ratch', Mirage, we got more Autobot signals!" At that Optimus and Bumblebee came in behind Jazz.

Alex momentarily forgotten he turned to Jazz, "Who and how many?"

Bumblebee answered through the radio, _"Oh noes! Double Trouble!" "Your nothing but a hound dog!"_ and a sound effect of an explosion.

To answer this, Ratchet sapped his hand to his faceplate, "Oh Primus no, no, no, no. Not those guys, anything but the twins. I'm going to need a barrel of high grade when they come."

"At least Wheeljack and Hound are coming." Optimus said with an amuse look on his face.

"And have to fix whatever mess Wheeljack blows up? No thanks."

Danny walked up between the towering mechs legs and towards Alex, "So who are they?" He asked, looking at every Autobots's faces.

Optimus answered, "We have Hound, a mech who I would no doubt love this planet. Then we have Wheeljack, an Engineer and inventor whose invention had the tendency to….blow up." Ratchet snorted.

Danny and Alex looked at each other, "Sounds like dad, they both invent things and they have similar name." Danny said. Then Alex smiled,

"Yeah, except his invention had the tendency to annoy the hell out of us; remember the Boomerang?"

A shudder, "God that thing was so annoying, hitting our heads every time that thing was thrown, it's like Murphy's Law or something."

A shock face from Alex, "I'm surprised that you even remember that guy's name."

"Hey, I'm terrible at literature and math, not really in science."

"Yeah, like you couldn't tell between five minutes and five seconds."

"That was the Fruitloop…"

As the bicker went back and forth between the two Mirage commented to Ratchet with an amuse smile on his face, "Looks familiar too you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet gave him a withering glare.

Then Ironhide came, "Must be a twin thing. Anyways Optimus, they will arrive in seven Earth hours."

Finally the Phantom twins stopped bickering and asked, "So who are the twins that seems to grate on Hatchet's circuits?"

Ratchet growled, "Pit-spawned Terrors, both sets of them!"

Jazz chuckled, "They would be our famous Twin Terrors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They cause chaos where ever they go."

Danny, now on Alex's shoulder, looked at Alex.

Alex looked at Danny.

They both smiled. Ratchet did not like their smiles, so he growled in warning, "Don't even think about it."

"We got to meet them." They chorused, still smiling that spelt doom.

----------------------------------------

And the long awaiting moment finally arrives! Well almost.

Sunny and Sides are finally going to show in the next chapter.


	11. Twins meet Twins AND BOMBSHELL!

I'm not going to review the comments this time but I would like to reassure **Skyjacker** that I meant no ill will and was actually complimenting you, like you know, don't thank me for the chapter but instead I thank you for the review? That sort of thing.

_Sigh_ You all should know that I don't own anything

----------------------------------------------

**Twins meet Twins AND BOMBSHELL!**

"But I want to come!" came a feminine pouty voice of a sixteen year old.

"No, you will stay here and rest! I will not have over taxing your new body!" The yellow CMO held firm even under the wide optics in what Danny has called "puppy-dog look".

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No."

"plea—"

"No and that's final!" Ratchet interrupted, leaving no room for arguments.

Alex frowned, crossed her arm and opened her mouth for one last go, but was rudely interrupted by the CMO again,

"The med room, now!"

Alex snapped her mouth shut and with an angry huff and a stubborn stamp of her foot like a childish sparkling in the eyes of the mech around her, she marched off to the med bay. With Danny in tow on her shoulder, who was clinging like his life depended on it as he yelped, "Hey slow down, what are you trying to do, kill me?!"

This reaction painfully reminded the mechs around her that she was still only a sparkling in their term and a very young adult in human term. The same goes for Danny.

They shouldn't have to be dealing with this, especially at a tender age of young adulthood.

"So why couldn' she come, Ratch'?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet sighed as he filtered his air system before replying, "Because she really needs to relax. It has been rough for her and her brother in past weeks."

Jazz smiled as a thought crossed his processor, "Your trying to stall them from meeting Sunny 'n' Sides arnt'cha?"

Ratchet grunted, feeling no need to protest against the fact, "Yes, that and to preserve what ever sanity I have left remaining before meeting the twins and Wheeljack."

Jazz only gave a hearty laugh and Optimus chuckled.

-------------------------------------

After Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide and Mirage left to greet the others Alex went into her room instead of the med bay as Ratchet instructed and rummaged through her fifty or so bags of clothing and other personal needs, 'Pity, what a waste.'

Danny was getting increasingly agitated as he saw another lacey lingerie fly overhead, "Talk about shame." He muttered before speaking out loud so his sister can hear, "I'm going go walk around, wanna come?"

Alex momentarily stopped shuffling through her stuff and her shoulder slumped in depression before perking up and turning to her brother with a forced smile that looks more like a pained grimace, "Naw, you go ahead. I just would like to be alone for a bit."

Danny gave her a critical look before relenting with a sigh, "Alright." And he hesitantly left.

But as he was about to turn on the corner of the hallway he heard a distress wail from his sister, fearing the worst he changed to ghost form and flew to where his sister was at.

What he saw and heard almost made him want to throttle her for nearly giving him a spark-attack.

Ales was on the floor crying her optics out, flaying her arm around, "WHERE'S MY CAMERA?!?!?! FIVE-HUNDRED DOLLARS, FIVE-FREAKING-HUNDRED DOLLARS WASTED AND A GOOD CLIP GONE!!!!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She sobbed as she found that her precious mood lifter was still in the cargo pants pocket in her human body. Where can she get her blackmail materials now?

Danny just opted for a face palm, and left with an aggravated huff.

As Danny was walking down the hall with a scowl on his face he saw Ratchet with his saw whirring dangerously and Ironhide with his large cannons up and active running towards him and probably to where Alex is. He decided to give them a heads up and reassure them that his sister was dying or in any danger of any form, "Don't bother, you guys! She's just crying over the fact that she lost her camera."

The two mechs seems to visibly relax at this and Ratchet growled dangerously, "First disobeying my orders and not going into the med bay like I said and now screaming with that Primus-forsaken scream of hers over a loss of a CAMERA?! What is she trying to do, give us a spark-attack?!"

Danny just snorted, moodily stuffing his hand into his blue jeans pocket like a teenager that he is, "My thoughts exactly. Well, that's Alex for you; overly dramatic at the loss of her favorite toy."

Now both Ironhide and Ratchet growled some more before calming down, but the anger was still visible as day for any blind person to see. Danny quickly left.

For the sake of sibling love or no, he's not going to risk being in the line of fire of two angry mechs. Alex got herself in that, she can get herself out. "I like to live thank you very much." Danny muttered.

Danny continued to walk in the halls of the base, humming to himself a tune of his favorite band from his own dimension and lost in thought he didn't see anyone around him.

And that includes Bumblebee and his little human charge, Sam.

"_Where are you going  
With the long face pulling down"_

Danny finally snapped out of his own world when he heard a music clip from Bumblebee. He blinked when he finally saw that there where other people around him, "Oh, didn't see you."

"No kidding," Sam replied with his eyebrow raised, "You look like you could use some company." Then he turned to Bumblebee and back to Danny, "Have you ever played video games?" Sam asked with a smile.

-------------------------------------

(One hour later)

Alex was in the med bay, sulking around because she was 1) confined in the med bay until Ratchet sees her fit and 2) she got the biggest tongue lashing from the said medic to date.

Apparently Alex still needed to get used to her new body. From the scans that Ratchet did her body, or more specifically her spark, was trying to get more semi-organic and semi-metallic. Her body was trying to recreate some organs that wouldn't normally be found in a robotic body. And to her embarrassment it's a reproductive organ.

'Sheesh, of all of the organ for this body to recreate, it had to be a uterus.'

"_**Why do you seem embarrassed?"**_

Alex yelped and jumped ten feet in the air and landed on her aft with a loud clank, "Who was that?!"

"_**Try checking to see if it was the Allspark, young one."**_ Alex swore she can feel amusement washing around in her head.

"Is that really you? How can you be talking in my head, I thought we had to be unconscious to be able to talk to you?"

"_**No need to be talking out loud, young one, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear. To answer your question, you are taking my power and my essence little by little. So in turn you and your brother are becoming new Allsparks, and I will comfortably cease to be in the both of your minds and will pass to the Matrix to join Primus. You and your brother should have a mental link as well."**_

'Primus is like your husband or something?'

"_**In a way yes, but not so. He is like your god and I am just a life giver, but he and I are one spark in two different places. I am him and he is me. It's like a marriage but it goes so much deeper than that, we share a bond like a wife and a husband, but like I said, its much deeper than that."**_

'Oh, okay.' Alex went silent for a few second then she asked, 'So do you think that I can talk to Danny now?'

"_**Yes?"**_ Alex can feel the Allspark look at her questionably.

'Does he know about this?'

"_**No, currently he's busy with playing a game with the Witwiky boy. I didn't want to break his concentration."**_

Alex smiled evilly then she crackled.

-----------------------------------------------

"Nonononono don't shoot me! Bumblebee, hey! Shoot the other guy, shoot the other guy!!" Sam screamed.

Danny laughed along with the Bumblebee, but then shouted in surprised as he ducked, narrowly missing his death from Bumblebee's gun in the game that they were playing.

Frantically punching the buttons on the game controller Danny hollered over the booms and blast of the sound byte, "Hey Sam, why don't we call it a truce for now and gang up on 'Bee!"

"You got it!"

Bumblebee managed a squeaking chirp before he had to run like hell in the game and hide behind a rock. Then he threw several grenades over the rock taking Sam and Danny's life points.

Danny decided to improvise to beat the master of all video games, Bumblebee, "Hey Sam I'm going to go into the virtual world and help you!" And without waiting for Sam's reply Danny shouted, "Going Ghost!" And he proceeded to fly right into the screen of the game.

And to Sam and Bumblebee's massive surprise, Danny's character changed into Danny and started to float in the air, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get Bumblebee!"

Sam started to laugh as hard as he could while playing the game. Bumblebee managed another indigent squeak, knowing that he's not safe from ground level or in the air.

It wasn't long before Bee was annihilated.

Laughing, Danny came out of the virtual world and quickly grabbed the controller after turning human, now turning his guns to Sam.

"Ack! Hey!" Sam's character made a dive out of the line of fire.

"The truce is off now that we got Bee out; it's only the two of us now!"

The two managed to fight each other off for a while, while Bumblebee sat and watch, occasionally giving off a sound byte of a roaring crowd when Sam hits Danny and a "Oh, that's gotta hurt!" when Sam got hurt.

Just as Danny was going to give the last shot to win the game an eerily familiar nasally voice, the one that he hoped that he never has to hear in this dimension, shouted in his head, _"I, Technus, shall rule the world by controlling you body!"_

Danny jumped and fell backwards off of the bean bag that he was sitting in with a yelp, "Gah, Technus!"

Sam managed to kill Danny's character right at that point.

---------------------------------

(With Alex)

"_**I must say, that was quit evil of you."**_

'Can't say that he hadn't had that coming, after all I did say that there was going to be payback time." Alex snickered, trying valiantly not to laugh.

-----------------------------------

Danny was sprawled uncomfortably on the back of his neck for a few seconds before he heard a feminine snicker in his head. Soon the snicker morphed into a full blown laughter at that point. With a groan Danny fell to the side and got up, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam and Bumblebee were looking at Danny with concerned in their eyes/optics.

"Hey you ok? I mean we were playing the game and you just screamed Technus. What is Technus, anyways?"

Still rubbing his neck, Danny looked at both Sam and the yellow bot, "You mean you didn't hear anything else?"

"No." Sam said, noticing that Danny seems to be really distracted, "Something in your mind?"

"_**Sorry young Danny, it seems to me that your sister has an evil streak in her."**_ Another voice came over the loud gales of laughter.

'Yeah, she does.' Danny replied nonchalantly, and after a few seconds he realized what just happened, 'Wait, what?! What are you doing talking in my head?!'

Sam decided to remain quiet and watch in slight concern and slight amusement at Danny's face from irritated, bored, then shock. Bee chirped in question tone and looked at Sam; Sam just looked at the bot and shrugged, saying "I have no idea."

"_**Yes I'm talking to you through our newly created link from the both of you taking my energy. The more you take, the closer I am to a true vacation in the Matrix with Primus."**_

'Huh, so you will cease to exist in our mind. So when will you pass on?"

"_**In approximately 50 of your earth years."**_

"Sheesh that's long!"

"_Sheesh that's long!"_ Both Alex and Danny shouted in surprise.

"Heh, now I'm going to look old." Danny snorted. Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other, then Bumblebee tilted his head and tapped it, signaling that he's conversing with someone. It came a surprise Bumblebee when he first learned that Danny was able to intervene a private comlink and converse with the others. So Bumblebee has no doubt that his sister, Alex, was the one to give Danny a big scare. But still…

…just who or what the slag was a technus?

"_**Not quite Danny, Now that you are the new Allspark, your body is still going gradual changes. Both internally and externally. You noticed that you already grown a few centimeters in the last month. You might as well become an advance form of a Transformer triplechanger, taking in a form of a human, transformer, a ghost and a ghost version of a transformer."**_ Danny heard a chuckle from the Allspark, _**"And lets not forget about your alt form, so really you could just be the first ever quintuplechanger or possible hexagonalchanger in Cybertron's history. And your body knows no bound for time, so dieing by age will not be a possibility."**_

"_Wow Danny." _Alex sounded proud, sad and a bit jealous.

"_**Alex, don't forget that you have the femme form, an alt form, when you get it, and your ghost femme form. And it would be a possibility that you may have a different alt form in your ghost form, same goes for you Danny. So Alex you may be one of the rare triplechanger or the first quadruplechanger. So why the sad tone?"**_

"_At least Danny still would be able to have a human body."_

"_**I believe one of my children has a solution for that problem."**_

At this point Danny didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He swooned as he tried to comprehend the info that the info was given, "Oh man, what a headache. I noticed that my cloths were getting a bit tight and short. Oh, god, I'm can't get old? Howe much more bombshell are you going to drop on me, Allspark?"

Bumblebee jerked in surprise that Danny was also talking to the Allspark.

------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes went by a blur for the Phantoms as they both still tried to process the information before they heard a loud bang, couple of shouts and a squeal of tires going through the halls of the Hoover Damn Base, now an Autobot Base. Alex peeped out of the game room (Somehow Ratchet hadn't noticed that she escaped the med bay…again.) with Danny sitting one her shoulders and walked out, wondering what was the commotion about. Sam and Bee both walked out as well and proceeded to walk towards to where the commotion was at, Alex followed.

What she saw made here laugh, circling around a group of laughing mechs in their robot form were two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow, were racing around the entrance hanger with a black GMC Topkick chasing after them, yelling threats and obscenities, "GET BACK YOU SLAGTARDS SO I CAN DISMANTLE YOU FOR STAMPING A SLAGGING STICKER ON MY AFT!!"

"Run Sunny, the lugnut is after our afts!"

"You just couldn't wait to stamp the stickers after getting here!"

"Hey these earthling can make some funny stuffs, and the sticker fits 'Hide perfectly!"

And sure enough there was a neon yellow sticker on his aft, contrasting vividly with the black paintwork that says, "Anger management Graduate. What The Hell Are You Looking At?"

Alex and Danny busted up laughing, as Alex leaned against the wall for support Danny had to grab a hold of a piece of her temporary armor. But he too was laughing hard.

Ratchet first noticed Alex was out of the bay and then he groaned, "Well, might as well try to save whatever sanity I have left."

Optimus was the next to notice the laughing Phantom duo, Bumble and his human charge and he called attention, "Autobots! I would like you meet Bumblebee's human charge, Sam, and our newest members, Alex…"

"Who should still be in the med bay." Ratchet mutter under his breath.

"…and Danny."

"What this little human on the femme's shoulder is our newest member?" Sunstreaker asked bluntly.

Alex and Danny frowned.

"Hey there," Sideswipe came up to Alex, "So where did you come from?"

"Um, yeah, long story. And this little human on my shoulder happens to be MY twin brother."

Danny spoke up with an amuse smile on his face, "By the way, nice one on Ironhide's rear end." Alex smiled along with him.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and smiled, "Well…"

"It looks like we got another set of twins here…"

"Who happens to like our pranks…."

The Lambo Twins got a certain gleam in their optics, "We like you." They chorused simply.

Alex just giggled and Danny smiled.

Ratchet just groaned recognizing the gleam that crossed their optics, "Oh Primus."

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is it! They finally met the twins that we've all been waiting for! Sorry for the long updates guys, school business 'n all. Also I recently got surgery on my arm as well.

There is a poll going on for who will Alex be with on my profile….I hope it is displayed….anyways, vote! And a review would be a great motivation for me. Flames would not be accepted, they will just be used for making smores. Constructive criticism will also be accepted.


	12. Hello and Welcome Prank

Again, I like to thank everyone who reviewed the story

Again, I like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. You all make me feel motivated to do the story, so thanks! And I like to apologize for the extremely long update, but I laze around and I had a bit of a writer's block.

Now this chapter won't have much talking in it, just mostly Ratchet notes on the Phantom twins at the beginning, and updates of what was going on. But later there will be talking in it, so don't worry.

Now on to the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hello and Welcome Prank**

Ratchet had a bad feeling settling deep within his fuel tanks. Many things had happened since they got Alex back from the claws of the Decepticons, or more specifically Starscream. Alex found herself having very human like cramping in her lower abdominal area, and one scan showed that her body is making a Cybortranian version of a transorganic female reproduction. After she had been informed she became mortified. Both of the Fentons were experiencing extreme soreness all over their body and found that Alex's lightly (and Ratchet meant _lightly_) armored protoform body was converting from metal to organic metal. Her joints, which were giving her the most amount of pain, were changing to become almost as flexible as a gymnastic human. So she can flex her body that would make any normal Cybortranian transformers to cringe. And she was also growing and was getting taller than Jazz, to his dismay and the rest of the Autobots' amusement (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't resist in taking a teasing to his apparent shortness). She was estimated to stop growing at around twenty feet, even taller than Bumblebee by a shy of two feet. Her purple armor is not doing anything because it wasn't apart of her normally so it stays metal, but she would have to wait until her body finishes going through the physiological transformation before she can scan for her own alt form, if it would be possible, but he had a strong feeling that it will be. Ratchet does know that she was forced spark bonded by Starscream and, with a small relief, her spark has not split to form a spark of a sparkling.

Yet.

Ratchet was figuratively holding his breath that just because her body making the female reproductive organ would not mean that she would still have _his_ sparkling.

Danny was also changing, but in an opposite way than his twin sister. While Alex was changing from metal to organic metal, he was changing from organic to organic metal. Danny was growing from 5'4" at nearly 16 years of age, to 5'5" in two months and still growing and his looks became a little older than 17. Ratchet estimated that Danny will stop growing at 6'3" to 6'5". His roundness of the face that makes him look young, already thin enough from him fighting from ghost for more than a year, was completely gone. His IQ, already high from the smart genes of both of his parents, skyrocketed to college level. Ratchet, as an unofficial guardian of both of them, had Danny (and his sister) study their work accordingly their age and grade of the Earth rule and found that both he and Alex now excel at every subject(to his and their surprise), although Danny excelled at literature less than Alex, but still better than most humans can do.

Danny was becoming a transformer, and to Wheeljack's and Ratchet's knowledge, the smallest ever (Danny was not particularly happy at that news), other than cassettecons and drones, but Danny was neither. And to everyone within hearing range of the Yellow Brooding Daffodil, humans including the Lennox family, Mikaela, Sam, Maggie, Epps, and Glen, all laughed uproariously when he called Danny (Bumblebee had a kick out of this, being a minibot himself) a microbot.

Danny argued with such vigor _not _to call him a microbot.

Alex, being an ever helpful twin sister she is, decided to call him a minicon. (1) Danny relented and said that if he had to choose the lesser of the two evils, he would rather be called and minicon than a microbot. And since he did not need a cassette host like Blaster or Soundwave, the title minicon was agreed as official term for Danny from Optimus and Ratchet. Danny became, so far in Cybortron's history, the only minicon in existence.

Ratchet and Wheeljack both found that it was the Ectoplasm and the Allspark energy fault for the transformation at both counts. The Ectoplasm remembers their unique human genetic make-up and it stubbornly clings to it even as it mixes with the nearly endless supply of the Allspark energy. And the Allspark energy also stubbornly clings to the Cybortranian Transformer build, so both of the energy blends together to make an organic Transformer. Even though energon runs through their lines, they could also eat organic food that would normally be a bad idea for a normal Transformer to intake, because the fuel tank cannot convert organic food into energy like a organic stomach can, and while energon would burn and melt the mouth of a human before they can eat it, Ratchet had a strong feeling that they both can intake energon. He had yet to test that theory, but it would be very interesting to see them drink energon for the first time. The Allspark energy was also making them both smarter (though not necessarily wiser) and they both soak up science and math like water in a dry sponge.

They were both ecstatic to find that they both can connect to the World Wide Web, or what the humans more commonly called the internet, and they spent their Med Bay arrest time surfing the net on their favorite subject. Danny spent his time surfing, storing and learning information about the space, stars, NASA, theories, right down to the names of every important and not-so-important people that was involved the studies of space. Alex spent her time doing the same in mechanics of every machines built in this dimension, learning new theories of several mechanics so she can invent new things, and looking at every cars and jet available for her to scan in the future. Right now, she was unsure of what she wants, but she promised to tell Ratchet if she did ever find what she wants. So far she got interested in mechanic build of the Blue Angle jet, and her mind started working for some alternation she could make with it.

But these discoveries are not what was worrying Ratchet the most, aside with the possibility of Alex having Starscream's sparkling. What was making his fuel tank churn uncomfortably is that both sets of twins are far too quiet since the arrival of their own twin terrors a week ago, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

'_Just what are they up to?'_ Ratchet thought, his fuel tanks still uncomfortably churning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_**You four are absolutely the most mischievous beings I have ever seen."**_The Allspark's voice rang with amusement in both of the Fentons head. Ever since living in the first sentient beings for a month and a half for the first time in eons of her existence, she has loosen up her such formalities and the young antics of the Fenton twins personalities has made her lighten up. But only fractionally.

"_Sunny, Sides. Allspark said that you two are the most mischievous beings she had ever spawned"_ Alex mentally laughed at what Danny said. Although they were laughing mentally, they both kept their face pleasantly neutral, not to alert Ratchet of their scheming.

"_We'll take that as a complement." _Sunstreaker said with a hint of pride, _"And _don't _call me Sunny, microbot."_

"_Hey! Don't call me that Daffodil!" _

"_Midget!"_

"_I'll posses you and make you do embarrassing stuff!"_

"_I like to see you try!"_

"_Ok, ok! Break it you guys!"_ Alex and Sideswipe both intervened before it could get ugly. Alex felt them both huff in irritation with her own original human ability, and had to resist the strong urge to mentally giggle.

"_Anyways, it was an honor to be called that by the Allspark."_ Sideswipe added after things calmed down a bit.

Alex felt the Allspark mentally shake her head and sigh, _**"Even when they both were created with basic programming, I'll never understand their personalities that they created."**_ Alex repeated what she said to the twins and she felt them both beamed with pride.

Ever since the Autobot twins arrived a week prior, Danny noticed that they visited a lot in the Med Bay to see the both of them, knowing of their common personalities and traits; both are twins and both love to prank. So all four of them immediately started to think of ideas to get a prank, well Sideswipe immediately came in plotting and dragged a reluctant Sunstreaker along. As they came in secret and not so secret times behind Ratchet's back Danny noticed that the Yellow Gloom of Doom started paying more and more attention to Alex, started to warm up around her and Danny absolutely bristled in anger. Sometimes almost literally, as he occasionally felt some unfinished metal armor underneath his skin harden and move around almost uncomfortably, ready to pop out in battle mode (The thought alone almost made Danny cringe and feel nauseated and have an almost irresistible urge to scratch his skin until it bled raw).

It did not help that he felt responsible that things had to happen to the only sister he has left in the world and now a guy has an interest in his sister. And Alex, Danny noticed, remains clueless to that particular kind of surrounding.

Danny sighed, _'I guess that's why people call me clueless, it must be a Fenton trait or something…'_

"_**It must be."**_Allspark spoke only to him in a calm soothing voice.

'_Thanks, Allspark.'_Danny thought dryly, but Allspark heard him and replied in a courteous tone, still not getting the human term sarcasm,

"_**You're welcome, young Phantom."**_

Danny resisted rolling his eyes. He didn't want to appear too rude in front of her, even if she was just a voice inside of his head. Imagine to his surprise and extreme embarrassment that she can hear _every_ thought that goes through his head. Alex was no better are this revelation, she was just as surprised and embarrassed as Danny when she found out.

They were just both happy that they can't hear each others thoughts unintentionally. That would be a nightmare, no secrets...They both shuddered.

Yet, maybe. But they don't want to duel into the unknown future consequences of their bonding and merging of the Allspark powers. They just didn't. They want to first get used to having the Allspark hearing their thoughts and sometimes randomly answering them, scaring the lights out of them.

A few days ago, both of the Fentons found out that Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound and Wheeljack did not arrive alone. They had an Autobot ship following them and it would arrive in several days from now. This news brought great relief to Optimus Prime in knowing that there are more Autobots yet. And better yet, they get to have a better base than the Hoover Dam.

It not like Optimus was not grateful that Secretary of Defense Keller gave them the Dam for a base, far from it actually, but all of the Autobots like to have a base that is big enough to fit thirty to forty big mechs around Optimus size comfortably, and to have a familiar ground.

While the news brought great relief to Optimus, it brought a great inspiriting idea of a prank to the two pairs of twins.

What better way to great the new comers than a "Hello and Welcome" prank? A big one would be the best. As a matter of fact, most of the work and set up requires specialized powers from both of the Fentons to work together as one. (2)

And all four went to hurry and set up the pranks and kept it a low profile from Ratchet and Optimus….and Ironhide…and all of the humans with an exception of Mikaela and Sam if they find out and decided to join…

But they were all not fooled. Optimus made a mental note to give the new arrivals the best warning he could give without giving out too much information for the possibility of the enemies Decepticon to eavesdrop.

000000000000000000000000000

"….wait to see the humans, I wonder what they would look like, what are they going to be like? I can't wait to see Bumblebee again after a vorn of not seeing him, I wonder if his voice is repaired now, I mean it would be great to hear that he can talk now because it was irritating to him that he couldn't talk verbally. Of course he could talk through the comm. link, but it's not the same in talking out loud and…"

Prowl sighed wearily as he felt a mother-board sized painful glitch creeping up to his CPU processor. Sometimes he was known to have the patience to matched Optimus Prime, but his patience is _not _endless. Spending several orns with the constant chattering of Bluestreak is taxing, and only Wheeljack, Optimus, First Aid, and himself can really handle Bluestreak's motor mouth without snapping at the youngling. Cliffjumper already snapped at him within the first couple of breems of the ongoing sentences.

"_Blaster to Prowl."_

Prowl let out a small, barely noticeable air ventilation of relief as he thank the Communication Officer and answered, _"Prowl here. What do you have to report?" _

"_I'm just reporting that we will arrive on Earth in ETA 8 Earth hours."_

"_Understood."_

"_And that Optimus Prime said that we have a new member. Two new members actually."_

"_Did he say anything else about them?" _Prowl asked, his curiosity piqued.

"_He didn't say much, only that there is a teeny, _tiny_l ittle mech and a normal sized femme. Oh and he said two extra words before he disconnected the line: Mischievous Twins."_ Blaster said with a calm voice, but there was a hint of force in it like he was struggling to not laugh outright.

Prowl groaned, _'Like one set of Twin Terror is not enough.' "Copy that, thank you. Prowl out."_

"_Blaster out."_ Then the dam broke, Prowl heard Blaster laughed outright before he disconnected the comm. link.

Silence came as he complemented on what Blaster said. Two new members, he said, but not two new arrivals; a femme and a mech. As rare as it is to get twins split from a single spark after it splits from the femme creator spark, it's even as rare to get a split into two different gender programs. Usually the twin sparks are of the same gender program and they go into either different looking protoform shells like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, or they can have nearly identical looking protoform shells. He wondered if they both are new sparklings themselves that were born on Earth. That seems like the most plausible case, but how would you get twins out of the Allspark?

He would have to ask Optimus when they land and get into a secured area.

Bluestreak watched the 2IC think, before excusing himself to the recreation room for a drink of energon. Sure he has a real motor mouth, but he does know to stop talking when someone is talking on the comm. link. It's practically rude to talk to others while they were being called on in the comm. link. _Even_ if you were talking to them first.

If someone was called in the comm. link, you weld you mouth shut. End of story. Even if you can hear it, just mute it.

'_But,'_ the gunner thought as he walked down the halls of the _Ark_ to the recreation room, _'I do wonder what the new twins are like; would they be like our twins? Being what Optimus called them Mischievous Twins.' _

00000000000000000000000000000

"Autobots! Front and center!" Optimus commanding voice boomed throughout the Hoover Damn base, of course it helps that he also used the comm. link to get to the bot(s) who he knew would try to use the excuse of not being present due to not hearing the command (coughSidescoughSunnyachoo!).

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other then at the bed ridden twins then at each other. They shrugged, not knowing if the command also applies to the Fenton twins.

Ratchet looked sharply at the new Mischievous Twins who we're about to move to jump off of the berth and growled, "You two stay here and don't move a microchip, or I'll reconstruct you both into toasters."

"You're going to make us miss another group of giant walking giant alien bots? Why?!" Alex shouted.

"Alex…" Danny muttered exasperated.

"Because you are still changing and last time I heard is that you guys were in pain."

Both of the Fentons squirmed under the quick scanning as Ratchet gets another update of their health, "Besides, _'doctor's orders'_"

"Well, we'll see you later!" One of Sideswipe's optic briefly dimmed as he winked before leaving the Med Bay. Sunstreaker sent a short data burst to Alex and Danny that made them smile mischievously in anticipation before trailing behind his twin brother.

"_Let's get the prank started."_

Optimus waited patiently before all of the Autobots were accounted for in front of him, then he gave out some orders, "Jazz, Hound, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee will come with me to greet the new arrivals. Ratchet and Wheeljack will stay here to attend over the twins," All of those mentioned nodded except Mirage, who has yet to be given an order, "Mirage, I want you to secretly watch over the Twins when Ratchet is out of the room. Ratchet has a strong feeling that they are up to something…and I agree…" Optimus sent a brief glance at their own resident Twin Terrors after the first pause.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only smiled innocently.

000000000000000

"Now do you think it was a good idea not to tell every of our powers?" Alex asked Danny, a little smudge as she stared at her own grinning doppelganger.

"Hmm…yup, I say it was a fantastic idea to keep that part from them, and if we get caught, which by the way I have no doubt of, we would forever stay in this Med Bay for the rest of our unnatural eternally long lives. At least we finally managed to separate ourselves…" Danny replied with a witty sarcastic remark, staring at his own frowning doppelganger that was looking at his grinning doppelganger sister with crossed arms.

Danny was in his Phantom mode, his luminously glowing neon green eyes stared apprehensively at his doppelganger, who was still staring at his doppelganger twin sister with the same glowing green eyes, who was smiling broadly. Alex, both the real one and not, became black and white with every part of the protoform that shows through the now glowing green temporary armor.

Then Alex stopped smiling as she felt several emotions walking near the Med Bay; one of extreme irritation on the borderline of anger that she had come to know very well during the few weeks of her Med Bay arrest, and the other, the one that she had not familiarized herself to, is of mild curiosity. Alex snapped her gaze downward to her floating bother, her glowing neon green optics brightening in anticipation and said, "Ratchet is coming with someone else, quick!"

Doppelganger Danny Phantom flew to Doppelganger Alex, sat on her shoulder, and with her powers, they both disappeared. And with Danny's powers, they both floated off of the ground and phased through the wall.

The Allspark told them that just because they lost some of their powers, doesn't mean that they don't know how to use the powers. Their bodies already know how to phase, go invisible, fly, walk on walls, shoot ectoblast, etc. They just need the power source to trigger the powers to work. And so touching each other can allow them to draw each others power to their own body and temporary use the powers. But they must remain touching at all times for it to work for now.

They are weak in their phase of bodily and power transformation due to the bonding and becoming Allsparks themselves. The original Allspark said that they will not be as strong as her in power until they have experience and have completed the bonding process, and for all she knows, it may take up to more than a hundred years.

She a life giver, she said, not a clairvoyance.

The originals scrambled to get on their med berth right before a grumbling medic came into view. The medic looked up and raised his optic ridge as they both looked at him with innocent looks.

Ratchet gave them both a withering glare and asked, "What are you up too?"

Alex kept a tight lip, still grinning. She _still_ needs a lesson in bullshitting.

Danny piqued up, being a saving grace for his sister, and answered Ratchet with an all out innocent question, "Doing what? We're not doing anything." True, half true. The _originals_ are not doing anything.

"Then why are you both in your alternative form?" Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis, giving them a harden glare.

Then Alex thought of something, and like they practiced from a script, they both chorused, "Because we're wondering how long we can last." Also true, but it was a last minute thought. They _are_ wondering how long they can last with their newly developing bodies in Phantom mode, coupled with having their new (and now separated) doppelgangers and separation from the said doppelgangers at distance, alternating and sharing different powers as one at different areas.

"Hmm…seems like your not lying." Ratchet huffed irritation as he went to cleaning his tools to keep them on top pristine shape.

Alex and Danny looked at each others glowing green eyes/optics, _"He has a lie detector?!"_

"_Seems like it…good thing we know how to twist some wordings…"_

"_Heh, I'll say…thanks for the save, Danny…._again_."_

"_No prob…you need a lesson in Bullshitting like Sam said."_

"_Yeah!"_ Alex physically blew a gust of air through her lip components in exasperation, _"I wonder if Sunny and Sides can teach me…"_

Danny just shook his head at her, smiling. As entertaining as it is to hear Alex muttering, he was still anticipating the punishment that will follow the "Hello and Welcome" prank.

"_**My, my,"**_ both of the Phantoms jumped and twitched in surprise at hearing the Allspark's voice suddenly appear out of nowhere with amusement flowing off of her in small waves, _**"I'm starting to like being bonded to you both. You are the most interesting and entertaining creatures, and children, I have ever to come across in eons."**_

All three found that being together for an extended period time can change anyone's personality, and the Allspark loves talking with someone other than space dust and hundreds on different human scientist scurrying around her for hundreds of years. No matter how much the twins begged, whined or sent witty remarks, the Allspark keeps on popping in their heads without warning, not like there was anyway to get any warnings to begin with.

Ratchet looked at them with a raised optic ridge, with a question look in his blue optics at why they both suddenly jumped.

They both simply said, "The Allspark." Ratchet nodded in understanding.

During the whole time Mirage leaned against the wall where the medic would not be able to blindly run into him, watching the action with interest.

'_They are something else.' _Mirage thought.

000000000000000000

Outside of the hall the doppelgangers were silently conversing and, to their dismay, the Allspark can talk to them as well, popping at one moment that almost made Alex loose her invisibility, _**"Hmm…this is interesting, temporary clones with their own sentience…"**_

"Urk!" Both chocked on air in surprise. Luckily for them, there were no Autobots patrolling the hallways, but there were a couple of nameless soldiers that perked up in confusion but then shrugged as they dismissed the sound as unimportant.

Alex and Danny let out a barely audible breath of air in relief as the soldiers went back to being bored and patrolled away.

Both of the Phantoms are in a straining position because they have been waiting, hovering above ground for ten minutes now as Alex had her clawed hand wrapped around a rope to trigger the trap that was set on the ceiling. She also had her foot connecting to the side wall, twenty feet above ground on the side of the Hoover Dam's main entrance. After immediately leaving the Med Bay, they went to get their prank supplies that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe provided and spent fifteen minutes, while still invisible, setting up the traps. It proved to be a taxing job for the twins as they were slowly draining their energy that their original gave them.

Finally, after another ten minutes of waiting, Alex felt a group of new emotions coming towards the base at high speed. And Danny heard one familiar obnoxiously loud voice underneath them, "And here we are! The Hoover Dam Base, temporary home of the Mischievous Twins; Alex and Danny!"

That was their cue.

0000000000000000000

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots waited for the _Ark_ to land and have several passengers come out to greet them.

Prowl was the first to come out along with Bluestreak and Cliffjumper. After some exchanges in greeting and Optimus's command to "Transform and roll out!" Prowl went right to business, "So who are the Mischievous Twins, new arrivals or are they Allspark created?"

"You'll just have to wait until we get to the temporary base and retrieve the twins to go back to the Ark."

"Why can't they come themselves?"

Optimus didn't answer right away, and when he did, he answered in a private comm. link, _"Because they don't have an alt form, yet."_

"…" Prowl was silent and they drove to the Hoover Dam in silence, but it was occasionally broken with Bluestreak's and Sideswipe small talk (mostly it was Sides doing the small talk, Blue doing the long winded talks of his time.) But when they reached towards the entrance of the base, Sideswipe suddenly let out a boisterously loud introduction, "And here we are! The Hoover Dam Base, temporary home of the Mischievous Twins; Alex and Danny!"

All of the suddenly everyone's (yes including Optimus Prime) except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tires sunk to the suddenly intangible floor and there was a waterfall of gallons upon gallons of hot pink and several other brightly colored paint pouring on the poor hapless and immobile mechs.

There were two muffled sniggers from above and then nothing as the doppelganger twins suddenly burst into energy and it returned to the originals.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell on the floor laughing as the stuck-on-the-ground mechs were screaming and yelling death threats (Cliffjumper). Optimus remained silent, and Prowl kept his logic processor intact seeing that Optimus was not at all worried. At Prowls questioning aura Optimus simply answered, "I knew that that both sets of twins were up to something."

This earned a rare groan from Prowl.

Ratchet came in running and saw a growing pile of awestricken human soldiers staring at the stuck mechs, and then turned his gaze at the hysterically laughing Lambo Twins, then at the stuck mechs again. When everything clicked in place he stormed back to the Med Bay.

The Autobots stopped struggling and watched in interest as Ratchet stormed back to where he came from with a look a holy fury plastered on his face. A second later came small distinctive male yelp and a feminine screaming at such high decibel that was making the Autobots and humans cringe in pain. Then came Ratchet with a surprising package clutched in one hand with a black haired human head poking out with an expression of embarrassment and indignity. Under Ratchet's other arm was a screaming lightly armored purple and silver femme, who was kicking and struggling to get free.

Ratchet glared at the still laughing Twin Terrors while he dropped the femme on her aft none too gently and raised the small human to his face level and growled in a low threatening tone that had both the femme and the human gulping, "Fix this. Now."

Prowl, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper watched the human and the femme sending nervous glances at the gawking military personals. Some of them even dropped their weapons in complete shock.

While the commotion was going on, Will Lennox, Epps, Mikaela and Sam came to investigate, and to their surprise, they saw a group of Autobots, in car mode, stuck literally tire deep in ground. It was as if they rolled into wet cement and waited until it dried.

Ratchet and the other original Autobots, including Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus seemed to understand their nervous glances because Optimus politely asked the military soldiers to leave.

Epps saw the Fentons and laughed out loud, startling the newbie soldiers right out of their pants and yelled in a cheery voice, "Ya did it again Phantoms?!" Sam started laughing at poor Bee's less than favorable situation.

Mikaela giggle, "Poor Bee!"

Bumblebee let out an indigent chirp, shifting on his shocks.

The stuck Autobots shifted their attention to the human in Ratchets clutching grip, only his head was visible as he muttered an affirm and shifted their attention to the femme who raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head and smiled in a sheepish manner.

Will only shook his head and barked out a commanding order making the other soldiers snap in surprise and went scurrying out of the room in a very unmilitaristic fashion. Will sighed and shook his head again. Newbies he thought.

Then Will turn his attention to the Fentons, "Ok Phantoms," he called out in their alter egos name, "clean this mess up."

Prowl and the other new arrivals all thought, _'Why do they keep on calling the femme and the human Phantoms, and where is the small mech twin?' _

Alex sighed and ducked her head in defeat. Well that was fun. She got up and stood in front of Ratchet with her hand out to get her brother, "Can I have my twin brother back? I need him and his help." Alex let out a snigger as she felt the shock coming out in waves and heard a small, distinct sound of pop and sizzle as the CPU short-circuiting.

She perched her brother on his usual spot on her shoulder and went behind one Autobot, a red version of Bumblebee's Camaro, touched him and made him intangible. She pushed him out of the trap and all of the paint fell harmlessly to the ground.

Another sound of CPU fizzing out rang in front of the Phantoms. Cliffjumper did not move from his alt mode as Alex went to the next mech and did the same job over.

Alex and Danny enjoyed hearing their CPU short-circuiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Out in space showed another, more menacing looking ship coming towards the blue water planet.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Whelp! Another chapter done and it's a long one.

(1) I did name him that on purpose. And I plan on using this information for the next story, a sequel of this story. I won't tell you what it is, but if you can figure out what I'm talking about, then you get a cyber cookie!

(2) Same reason as number one. Can you guys guess what it is?


End file.
